UltraMoonStar's Lemon Collection
by UltraMoonStar
Summary: This my very first ever collection of Pokemon lemons, for those of you who enjoy these fictional characters having romantically "fun times." This also contains pokephilia! Don't like it, don't read it. Simple.
1. Human (Male) x Swampert (FemaleShiny)

**Dane Lloyd (Male) x Rose the Swampert (Female)**

 **Hello, everyone! My name is UltraMoonStar! And this is my very first attempt of writing one of these things and I'm not entirely sure if I'll get shit for it or not… I'm actually kind of nervous.**

 **Anyway, if it wasn't obvious enough this fic contains pokephilia and if you don't like it… DON'T. READ. Fucking simple.**

 **This first chapter will be focused on the relationship between a male Trainer and a female Swampert. And depending on how well this first chapter goes maybe I can even make this into a whole collection of lemons with HumanxPokemon and HumanxHuman. But then again, this IS my first attempt at writing a lemon sooo… I wouldn't really get my hopes up.**

 **Also, I may be a tad bit rusty so go easy on me or whatever.**

 **And now let the weird/hot shit begin!**

* * *

We find ourselves inside of a house not too far from Mauville City. In said house sat an African American boy who wore a green tank top, blue pajama pants, had short black curly hair and light-blue colored eyes. Meet: Dane Lloyd.

Dane simply sat on his couch reading some kind of magazine, smiling to himself with his legs crossed. Of course we also notice that Dane was also blushing madly during the process of him reading. Why was this? Well, because he was apparently reading a pornographic magazine with many photos beautiful, busty women showing off their goods.

As Dane continued reading, he could feel the member in his pants slowly rising up, creating a tent on his lower region. Dane sheepishly chuckles.

"Haha. I guess I just can't help myself." Dane says while staring at his erection for a few seconds before looking around the room, making sure nobody was around. "W-well, since I'm alone and Rose is still asleep..."

Dane, after taking another quick look around the area takes it upon himself to slip off his pajama bottoms. Afterwards his red and blue boxers are revealed, and after Dane unbuttons his boxers, an eight inch cock springs out into the open. Dane then proceeds to wrap his right hand around his member, slowly stroking it.

"Mmm! Yeah, that's it." Dane moans to himself before arching back. "Haah~ that feels-"

Before he could quicken his pace a creek from a distance, followed by a feminine voice. "Swamp?"

"Fuck!" Dane nearly jumped off his seat after hearing a female voice in a distance! In a panic, Dane quickly grabs a quilt that was conveniently next to him and covers his lower half. Dane then positions himself to make him seem like everything was all 'cool'.

Finally entering the living room was a shiny female Swampert, smiling warmly preparing to greet her Trainer. Meet: Rose.

"Swampert~" Rose greeted in a sing-song tone of voice. Dane, who was sitting their blushing nervously.

Nevertheless, Dane smiles at his lovely roommate. "H-hey, Rose! Good morning! Haaha..."

Rose proceeds sitting next to Dane while licking his cheek, causing him to blush harder. This was a pretty bad spot for Dane to be in. Why? Because Dane is actually extremely attracted to Rose. Yep, Dane was into Pokemon as much as he's into his own species.

Yes, he would feel ashamed of himself for his attraction towards Pokemon, but he just can't help but admire certain Pokemon he sees and meets. Especially Rose.

For as long as Dane could remember, he had been attracted to his partner since they day they've first met. Ever since Dane was a child and Rose was a simple level five Mudkip. As the years went by, Dane grew more fond of Rose, even to the point when he would admire her body. Of course he's not in total pig, he does love Rose's sweet, warmhearted personality. He even appreciates Rose always taking care of him over the years. He loves her way more because of it.

Though, being around her was extremely tough sometimes. Rose licking Dane with his cock hardened at the moment would be a perfect example. His mind goes crazy whenever he's in a situation like this. He wasn't sure how long he could endure the torture! But, he had to keep resisting his urges so he wouldn't lose the trust of his best friend. But dammit, she's too attractive to him!

"Aww, I love you too, girl." Dane replies to Rose's love, giving her a few pecks. While giving her a few kisses, he tries his absolute _hardest_ to avoid the urge to passionately kiss her lips.

Dane thinks about giving his partner more than little pecks. He thinks about grabbing a hold of her orange gills, pulling her into a much deeper, passionate kiss as he enters his tongue into the Swampert's mouth.

Thinking about it got Dane even more excited, while failing to realize Rose staring at him with a confused expression as she tilts her head to the side.

"Swamp?" Rose asks by saying her name as she manage to bring Dane back to reality.

"Oh. S-sorry," Dane lightly chuckles, "I was lost in my own thoughts."

Rose just stares at Dane, still a bit confused. "Swampert swamp?"

Dane replies to Rose's questions by rubbing her head. "I'm alright, just tired is all."

Rose stares for a little longer before finally shrugging it off. She nuzzles into Dane's body, holding him close to her. Little did she know; Dane was dying on the inside because of this.

'fuuuuuuuck!'he cries in his head.

After a few more seconds of cuddling, Dane finally had enough! He slips away from Rose's embrace while at the same time, trying to hide his full erection.

"Alright! Well, I'm gonna get dressed so we can head out for a meal! We can even do some training if your want."

Rose nods in glee, smiling warmly. "Swampert!"

Now Dane quickly walks towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He stares down on his still hardened member, panting hard.

"Dammit! That was close." He holds sets his hand on his forehand. "Rose, I love you… But fuck, you're making this hard for me." Dane sighs as he sits against the wall on the other side of the bathroom before wrapping his hand around his cock once again.

He now strokes his cock up in down, this time slightly quickening the pace of his strokes. As much as Dane wanted to enjoy his 'fun time' he couldn't keep his beloved Swampert waiting. So to avoid keeping Rose waiting Dane faps at a much faster speed.

Each stroke, however, made Dane moan and groan louder and louder, not noticing his own voice rising with each pump. He was just so lost in the pleasure that he failed to notice the bathroom door slowly opening.

Dane continued pleasuring himself a little while longer before finally reaching his climax, spraying his semen all over his hand, lap and even the floor.

He breathes heavily, clearing exhausted, "haah… Haha… I came so much." Dane tells himself, blushing. "Thinking about her really did a number on-" Dane immediately cuts himself off as he finally notices the door wide open.

Dane simply stares at the open door as the familiar pink Mud Fish Pokemon simply stares, specifically at Dane's semi hardened dick. A slight blush was seen on Rose's face while Dane just sat their completely frozen, blushing madly.

'Shit! I forgot to lock the door' she shouted in his head.

There was nothing but awkward silence as the two looked at each for what felt like hours. Dane's stands on his feet while trying to hide his penis.

"R-Rose..." Dane stutters as Rose just continues to stare. "I… This is awkward."

"Pert?" Rose asks, tilting her head to the before looking around the floor to see most of Dane's nut. "Swampert?"

Dane was just silent for a bit before speaking up. "Um… Rose… I-" of course this conversation was cut short due to Rose rushing out of the bathroom, leaving Dane there in silence. "..."

We cut to ten minutes later and we find Dane though instead of wearing his pajama pants he was now wearing grey jeans and black and blue shoes. We walks in the living room and find his partner sitting on the couch, as if she was waiting for him. Which she was.

And after the incident that happened earlier feel a bit awkward around Rose now. I mean, if _your_ roommate who just so happened to be someone you were extremely attracted to caught you beating your meat in the bathroom I'm sure you'd probably feel awkward around them too.

Nevertheless Rose was still Dane's best friend. So Dane, after breathing in and out, preparing to speak to Rose sits next to her. Dane was then greeted by Rose's heartwarming smile.

"Swamp!"

"Hey, girl," Dane began, "you okay?"

Rose nods as a reply. "Pert."

Dane sighs in slight relief. "That's good."

The two sat there in awkward silence. At least to Dane it was a little awkward, but Rose seemed pretty calm about it. Hell, I don't even think she was thinking about seeing Dane nut all over the bathroom floor.

However, this didn't stop Dane from bringing it it. "So, about what happened earlier in the bathroom..." Dane began as Rose just looks at him. "Well… I guess there's no use hiding it anymore." Dane stares into Rose's eyes, blushing lightly. "Rose, t-there's something I need to tell you."

"Swampert?"

"The truth is I love… I love..." Dane stutters while trying to speak up, but just couldn't say the simple phrase 'I love you'.

Because remember, Dane is deeply attracted and in love with Rose and he wants to tell her. He wants to be her mate for life. He wants to fuck her madly every night. But again; he doesn't want to ruin their frienship and trust.

Dane shakes his head before finally speaking again. Though, it wasn't what he wanted to say, rather it was something he _had_ to say… Depending on how you see it. "I love… Fapping."

… The room was filled with silence.

"… Swampert." Was all she could say before shrugging it off, saying 'It's fine if you masturbate. Absolutely normal human behavior'. But Dane didn't understand Rose's language, but he could tell Rose doesn't mind at all.

"So… You don't care?" He asks, earning a nod. "Oh… That great and all. But I feel like I should apologize..."

Rose shakes her head before pulling Junior into a hug. "Swampert swamp~"

"Heh. Thanks, girl. I'm feeling better now..."

* * *

We now cut hours later during the night. Dane and Rose enter their house after going out together. Firstly; they grabbed breakfast in one of Mauville CIty's finest restaurants, watch a battle commence in the Mauville gym, and even competed in some battles as well and won. Yep! It was a good day for the two.

Rose certainly enjoyed her time with her beloved Trainer and always will. Dane on the other hand, especially loved being near Rose the whole time. Just sitting with her during breakfast and battling by her side always made his heart flutter in delight.

Of course, he remembers during the battles from earlier today. Rose would always be in front of Dane as she fought her opponent, thus giving Dane a good look at her vagina during the battle. And yeah, you can say he was pretty distraction during said battles but they still won nonetheless. Though, Dane did have to fap at least five times during that day.

"Well, that was a good time." Dane says before stretching, which was then followed by yawning.

Rose smiles. "Swamp!" Rose then proceeds to stretch herself while yawning, giving Dane another moment to admire her body.

Dane nearly drools at the sight. "Hot..." he mutters under his breathe.

"Hm?" Rose looks at Dane after she thought she heard him say something. "Pert swamp?"

O-oh! Nothing!" Dane quickly gives off a pretend yawn. "So, I think I'm going to bed. How 'bout you?"

Rose then hops on the couch before lying on her side. Dane of course (surprise, surprise) finds himself looking at his Pokemon's beauty. Yep. Dane felt like each passing day it get harder and harder to resist his urges.

"Your… So..." Dane stares while blushing a stuttering, practically hypnotized by Rose's appearance.

After a few seconds of Rose's hypnotizing body Dane finally comes back to reality. After coming back he sees Rose blushing madly while strangely enough looking at his lower area. After standing there like a love struck idiot, he finally notices his cock had grown erect.

Dane blushes madly before covering up his lower area! "Arceus dammit! I am so sorry!"

Rose just looks at him in a deadpanned manner. "Swamper swamp?"

"Er… I was just… Thinking about the hot waitress from breakfast?" Dane nervously chuckles while Rose just kept giving him an expressionless look.

After a moments of silence, Rose just shrugs it off once again. "Swamp."

With a sigh of relief Dane quickly dashes off to his room… That is until Rose grabs him by the arm. Dane looks at Rose as she rises to his level. They both stare at each other a bit. After yet another moment of silence, Rose licks Dane's face as of she was saying 'goodnight' to him.

"M-Mmmmf..." Dane moaned silently before kissing his partner light kisses. "I love you, Rose..."

"Swamper-"

Dane cut her off as he quickly kissed Rose right on her lips, holding her cheeks still kissing her. Apparently Dane was just so taking over of his lust that he was beginning to slowly lose control of what he was doing.

He continues kissing her then moves towards her neck, nibbling it light. Rose's reaction was the most adorable moan Dane has ever heard. Hearing the sweet moan turn him on but quickly pulls himself away from Rose, seeing her now blushing, staring at Dane with confusion.

The room grew silent. Dane was about to apologize but just couldn't even say anything at the moment, being flustered and all. So Dane runs off to his room.

Once he enters the room his just lies in his bed with the covers over his body, staring up at the ceiling. His body was shaking, eyes were wide open and his dick was hard as rock. He made out with his best friend and even took if a bit father. He really hated himself at the moment.

'Does Rose hate me now?' The thinks to himself. 'Does she think I'm some kind of disgusting pervert? Will things be awkward between us now?' Before answering his own question, he rubs his face in a stressful manner. 'Of course she does! What the hell was I even thinking!?'

Dane turns to his side as his eyelids were only half open. Sure, there was a lot on his mind about Rose… But he was too tired to worry too much about it. Hell, he was even too tired to jerk himself off until he sleeps.

'I'll be sure to make it up to her in the morning...'

And with that, Dane soon falls asleep…

* * *

Dane wakes up in the middle of the night. He looks over to his digital clock to find that it was a minute passed midnight. Dane remembers that it was at least ten o'clock when he fell asleep, so he assumed he gained only two hours of sleep or so.

Dane yawns, still clearly sleepy as he turns over to get in a more comfortable position. After doing so he suddenly grows wide eyed as all the grogginess left his body.

Rose was in bed with Dane.

'Rose!?' Dane gasps silently trying his hardest not to wake her up. 'Why is she in here!? Isn't she mad at me!?'

As Dane stares at the Mud Fish he notices that Rose was smiling in her sleep. But why? Was she having a good dream? Or is it just that she enjoys being his her Trainer. Thinking about it makes Dane smile. He was glad to know that their bond was still as strong as ever.

Dane rubs his partner's cheeks before kissing her head. Dane then turns his attention to the rest of Rose's body. As he stares he feels his cock immediately go stiff, his pants tightening within every second of his staring.

"Fu-fuck..." he silently cures to himself. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say Rose is doing all this on pur-"

Dane, before finishing his thought was completely cut off after Rose wraps her arms around Dane, embracing him in his sleep.

Dane screamed silently. While Dane was being held hostage by Rose's hug, he feels his penis being rubbing against. Dane moans before looking down to find he cock was being rubbed against his partners leg.

"Oh come on..." Dane curses under his breathe, before reaching down to his member.

Dane figures he should at least try moving himself out of a bad position. However, his plan backfires when his dick springs out of the hole in his boxers, hitting Rose's lower region as a smacking noise echoed through the room.

Dane gasps as he flinches, praying to Arceus that both Rose getting smacked or hearing the follow echo didn't wake her up. Luckily it didn't. Granted, she did shudder and s split second, but he still slept soundly.

"I don't think I can endure this anymore," he whispers, "I need to take care of this!"

So he begins struggling, trying to escaped the bedroom to jerk off. However, his plan backfires as his penis only just continues rubbing against Rose's underside. He shudders in pleasure as he feels precum coming out.

Dane slows down a bit while moaning softly. His mind was all cloudy, and his body felt hot. He wanted to stop, hell, he needed to stop… But he just couldn't.

"… Fuck it." Dane deadpans.

Dane gently rubs his hands on Rose's body. He began with side of her stomach then slowly reaches down to hip. Feeling her up like this made it drool.

'She feels so good,' he thinks in his clouded mind, 'but what if I took it a little further?'

Dane slowly drags his hand down Rose's lower region, suddenly feeling her clit. He rubs her clit, gaining erotic moans escaping her mouth. Dane smiles hearing this.

Next, Dane slowly rubs his member against Rose's clit, having her still moaning. Dane finally, after many years of trying to resist, inserts his member inside Rose's pussy. Dane growls in pleasure before covering his mouth.

Rose shudders in unknowing delight, slightly squeezing Dane. Luckily for Dane, she hasn't woken up. So, Dane takes it upon himself to continue.

He slowly begins pumping into Rose's pussy, moaning softly. "This feels amazing..." Dane bites his lower lip.

Dane continues to slowly thrust into Rose womb, loving every second of it. He was too into his love-making that he failed to realize that he was thrusting harder and faster, moaning louder as he pulled Rose into his body.

"R-Rose! Rose!" Dane moans loudly, not caring if Rose wakes up. "MMMF! Oh my god! ROSE!"

After several minutes of Dane humping, Rose finally awakens. She was still groggy and sleepy, so it was a bit hard for her to see as first. While trying to wake herself up, he notices the pleasuring feeling of her pussy being fuck. It felt very good, but she couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling this way.

"Sw-swamper?" Rose, finally with clear eye vision, finally notices what was happening. "SWAMPERT!?" She yelled, blushing madly.

Rose finds her own beloved Trainer fucking her, moaning in pleasure. He was so deep into it that despite Rose yelling he still kept going.

"Rose…! "H-haaa~" moaned Dane, "I love you so much!"

Hearing this, Rose blushes even harder. She loved him too, she really did… But this much? Rose layed their astonished, not sure what to in this situation. What could she do? Push Dane away and disapprove his love for her… Or just accept it?

"Agh!" Dane grips onto Roses rear end which caused her to cover her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm going to…!" He growls while he pace quickens, fucking to the maximum speed. "I'M GONNA-"

Before finishing his sentence, he was cut off by himself, releasing his sperm inside of Rose's vagina. He moans loudly, arching back as his semen kept on pouring into his partner's pussy. Afterwards he had finally finished.

Dane pulls himself out of Rose's pussy as he lies on his back, tired and sweaty. But despite the immense pleasure he had, he felt terrible! He fucked his Pokemon, while she slept! He felt distusted at himself.

Dane puts his face in his hands, groaning like a miserable person would. "Oh my god… What's wrong with me?"

Then before Dane could say anything else, Rose climbs ontop of Dane's body, smiling seductively. "Swampert~" She purred, setting her hands on Dane's chest.

"Rose!?" Dane grew wide-eyed, staring at Rose while blushing. "W-were you wake this whole time!?"

Rose smiles with a nod. "Peerrt~"

"Rose! I'm s-sorry, I couldn't-" Dane was quickly cut off by Rose slamming her pussy onto Dane's cock. "AGH!" He grasps onto Rose's waist area, groaning. "Rose!? What're-"

Not given any more time to finish his question, Rose then begins riding Dane. He rose up then slowly slid down his eight inch cock, causing him to growl in pleasure.

'Oh, my, Dane just came inside of me but he's still hard as a rock!' Rose thought to herself, before bouncing up and down on Dane's cock. She moans in pleasure and leans down to kiss her Trainer, and he kisses her back.

As a few minutes went by, the two were still going at it. Their speed rose immensely, their moaning grew louder, their became hotter and sweater. And before you know it… They both came simultaneously.

Dane breathes heavily, just staring at the ceiling. "That was… So fucking amazing." Dane looks at Rose, who lied down next to Dane's side. "But why'd did you do that? Don't you hate me after I had my way with you while you slept?"

Rose looks away blushing, before looking back and caresses Dane's face. "Swampert..." she whispered softly, licking his cheeks.

Dane may not understand Rose's language, but he knew what Rose's licking meant to him. With a smile he nods, giving Rose a passionate kisss. He then whispers: "I love you too..."

* * *

Morning came along and the two were seen cuddling each other, having a little make out session after waking up.

"Rose, I'm glad we're much closer than we ever were before." Dane says before hungrily kissing Rose's neck, causing her to moan.

"Sw-swampert…!"

"But… I'm actually just afraid if someone were to find out… We'd-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. And in a panic Dane and Rose get themselves together and dress and head for the door to see who it was.

As Dane opens the door, the two find a some random woman in a white dress, dancing an singing as a Gardevoir joined her. Dane and Rose just stare, not knowing what the hell was going on?

"Uhm… Hello?" Dane asks hesitantly.

"The day has finally come my fellow beings!" Sang the woman, in a jolly but somehow terrifying tone of voice.

The Gardevoir also sang along. "Gardevoir!"

"… The time for-"

"Humans are once again, after all these years, are able to get into romantic relationships with our Pokemon!" Both the woman and Gardevoir raise their hands into the sky. "PRAISE LORD CRESSELIA!"

"… What?"

"Anyways, we were just dancing our way from town to town the let people know of the jolly good news." She and the Gardevoir wave at the two, smiling. "Well, so long of fellow beings!"

Suddenly the two dance away, leaving Rose and Dane staring. I mean, they were happy to hear the news convinently after they've had sex… But seriously, what just happened?

Dane stands their blinking before he screamed out towards the two weirdos. "Arceus is the actually god, you nut!"

After whatever those two freaks were smoking, Rose embraces Dane tightly. Both were extremely happy to hear the news. They could be together without the law stopping them.

Dane smirks as he leans in towards Rose. "So… Are you ready for round two, babe?"

Rose replies by growling seductively before the two entering their own, closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first lemon I've ever written in my life. But if it wasn't to grand or anything, well then I honestly down blame you. But I did sort of gave you a warning, to be fair.**

 **But again, if this first chapter did well then maybe I'll keep going with more lemons like HumanxPokemon and HumanxHuman, hell, maybe I can even take requests (if I feel like writing them or like the requests I've been given, but we'll just have to see.)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! I hope to see you soon! And don't forget to leave a review to leave me your thoughts and stuff!**


	2. Human (Female) x Gardevoir (Futa)

**Harmony (Female) x Liberty (Futa Gardevoir)**

 **We all knew a Gardevoir chapter was coming soon. Let's be honest here. Can't have a Pokemon lemon collection with out a Gardevoir, am I right? That shit is bound to happen eventually, so I might as well get it over with, right?**

 **Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"PRAISE LORD CRESSELIA!" Shouted a familiar blonde woman, raising her arms into the air along with her Gardevoir.

This was a long-haired brunette woman with freckles across her face. She also wore a complete white dress. And by her side was a Gardevoir.

Meet: Harmony and Liberty.

"… What?" Dane asks, trying to figure what was happening.

"Anyway, we were just dancing our way from town to town to let the people know of the jolly good news!" Harmony and Liberty wave at both Dane and Rose, smiling. "So long, fellow beings!"

The two then dance away, as a faint voice could be heard from a certain someone: "Arceus is the actual god, you nut!"

They continue dancing away as their hands join together, spinning each other around. Either they were all just incredible happy, or they were just on some serious drugs. Either way, it looked weird as shit.

* * *

The two find themselves in a forest, smiling as they held each other as the rested against a tree.

Harmony sighs before kissing Liberty's cheek. "At long last, my love, we can finally be together."

'And since the laws of banning Pokephilia is gone, many other people can love there Pokemon,' explains Liberty through telepathy, caressing Harmony's cheek, 'just like us.'

Harmony blushes, looking to Libery's eyes. "Yes… Just like us."

After looking into each other's eyes, they then share a passionate kiss. The passion inside the kiss soon turned more into lust as the two then begin rubbing their hands on each others bodies, moaning deeply with each passing second.

"Hah, Liberty," Harmony moans, reaching down to her waist area, "I'm so happy I'm with you."

Liberty shudders in delight as drool barely escapes the corner of her mouth. Harmony lightly glides her fingertips on the Gardevoir's body, causing a green seven inch cock to slowly rise out of her dress. Yep! Liberty the Gardevoir was a futa.

Harmony sees Liberty's now hard member, blushing. "Oh my..." She then smiles seductively at her partner. "You love me this much, don't you?" She then lightly caresses the tip of Liberty's penis, pecking her cheek. "Naughty~"

"Mmm~" Liberty moans, resisting the urge to thrust into her mistress' hand. Luckily she didn't need to once Harmony gently wrapped her right hand around her stiff member, stroking it slowly. 'Harmony, that feels nice.'

"Well," began Harmony as she leans into Liberty's ear, "I know something else that will make you feel much better~"

Harmony then sets herself in front of Liberty, sliding of the top part of her dress. Suddenly a part of beautiful DD sized breast are shown, causing Liberty to nearly jump up in surprise as she turned brights red in the face.

Harmony leans in towards Liberty's dick, stroking and kissing the tip. Within each and every second, Liberty's moan grew louder. Her whole body slightly twitches feeling her Trainer's kisses. "O-oh my Cresselia… Y-you're going to make me cum!"

Harmony playfully pouts. "Aw, so soon?" She then cups her own breasts using her arms, teasing Liberty. "But we didn't even get to the best part."

Liberty nose nearly bleeds as she stares at her Trainer's tits. '...' Liberty sits there with her jaw dropped receiving a giggle from Harmony. Harmony takes Liberty's dick, setting it between her own tits as they were getting ready for a tit job. Next, Harmony pumps her breasts up and down Liberty's cock, causing her to moan in pleasure while gripping onto the grass beneath them.

Liberty thrust between Harmony's tits, hoping to feel her more. 'O-OH MY GOODNESS!' She screams, with her face red as a tomato.

Harmony giggles as he kisses the tip. "Are you near your edge, my darling?"

'Y-yes! I don't th-think I can hold it in any longer-' Liberty was interupted by her own body twitching and arching herself back, moaning in pleasure.

After a few moments of Liberty twitch and moaning, cum flies out from her Liberty as her juices fly into Harmony's face and breasts after letting out a loud shriek of pleasure.

Harmony stares at Liberty's cum in surprise. "Oh my!" She shouts before licking the tip of Liberty's cock. "You came so much all over your Trainer." She smiles seductively. "You naughty girl~"

Liberty sighs, closing her eyes with a smile. 'Y-yes… It felt to good, I could not help myself.'

Liberty could then feel Harmony moving away from her groin area. She then opens her eyes after hearing her Trainer whistling.

Upon looking forward her eyes widen as her heart skipped at a faster rate, her dick even stood up, rock hard again.

Harmony was on all fours with her ass in the air, exposed from her white dress. She slowly swayed her hips from side to side, looking back towards Liberty with the same seductive look as before.

"Liberty, sweetie, I believe it's time for-"

Liberty, not letting Harmony finish her sentence, pounces onto Harmony. Without any second thoughts, Liberty shoves her cock into Harmony's pussy before grabbing onto well-rounded ass.

Harmony shrieks in slight pain as tears appear into her eyes. Luckily for her, the pain soon turns into pleasure as her grasps onto the grassy floor.

Liberty stares at Harmony's backside as if she was in a trance. Harmony's body, to Liberty, was simply… 'Hypnotic.' She then shows a wide and toothy grin as she then begins thrusting her into her Trainers pussy.

'Haah… Haah! F-fuck YES!' Liberty yells, fucking Harmony with all her might.

Harmony moans, feeling her Pokemon's dick inside of her. "Mmf! Liberty!" She moans while pushing her backside against Liberty's groin, meeting into her thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" She screaming louder and louder as her wraps her arms around her partner's waist, lying on her back as she still fucks her mercilessly. 'YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!'

"Yes, baby! Cum in my pussy! I'm all yours!"

Liberty squeezes onto Harmony's body while continues fucking her harder and faster. And after one finally scream of pleasure, the both of them finally reached their climax. Liberty squeezed nearly every little ounce of cum from her cock inside Harmony's body, causing her vagina to overflow with cum.

The two the collapse on the ground as their heavy breathes escape their mouth. Liberty kisses her lover's cheek before telling her telepathically: 'I love you.'

Harmony giggles before kissing her back, on the lips this time. "I love you too..."

* * *

 **Sorry if this one was a bit shorter than the first chapter. I honestly just wanted to write a futa Gardevoir fuck a female Trainer, mainly because I rarely see those (kinda wish their were more honestly).**

 **As I said last time, if you have any suggestions/requests for future chapters then feel free to send them via Review of PM. But I honestly would prefer you did it through PM. I don't want all the reviews I get nothing but requests. But regardless I'm going to come up with my own chapter ideas. Hell, I already have an idea about what the next chapter will be. But just send me your requests or suggestions anyway if you want.**

 **That is, if I LIKE the request then I'll most likely consider it. But if it's a request I don't care about… Then you'd probably out of luck. Also, I do mostly PokemonxHuman and HumanXHuman fics. But who knows? Maybe I'll do a PokemonxPokemon in the future… Again, if I want to.**

 **I'm done for now! Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Human (Male) x Scrafty (Female)

**Chester (Male) x Franky (Female Scrafty)**

 **This chapter will be about about a shy boy running into a wild female Scrafty. And I can tell you right now that things will be quite "steamy"… It'll make sense once you read it.**

 **Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Route 113 of the Hoenn Region; this specific route was covered in volcanic ashes due to the valcanoes near the area. Their were also a few selective of Pokemon for Trainers to catch.

There were Pokemon such as: Spinda, the Spot Panda Pokemon. Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon. Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokemon. And even Klefki, the Key Ring Pokemon.

However, we'll be focusing on a certain species of Pokemon that also inhabits the area: Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokemon.

This particular Scrafty was resting against a large rock. She had her hand behind her head, her legs crossed and her eyes were closed. She was enjoying the peace and quiet time to herself.

Yep. Life was perfect… for at least ten seconds; until loud bellowing could be heard nearby.

The Scrafty groans in irritation before turning on her side to get in a more comfortable position. As she does, the loud bellowing continues with was then following loud scream of terror.

The noises continued until the Scrafty has had enough. The Scrafty climbs over the rock and she finds an enraged Bouffalant, glaring dead at the same rock. Steam erupting from the Bash Buffalo Pokemon's nostrils. But what was this Pokemon mad at exactly?

The Scrafty looks down below the rock and was quite surprised to see what she had found: a human boy.

The boy had short blonde hair, sky-blue eyes. He was also a bit small, despite being in his teen years. He wore a white buttoned long-sleeved shirt, grey pants and white and grey shoes.

This boy was: Chester.

The wild Scrafty watched as the human male sat against the rock, whimpering in fear as tear formed in his eyes.

"P-please d-don't hurt me!" Chester pleaded.

The Bouffalant, however, didn't give any shits apparently. The Buffalo Pokemon stomped his hooves on the ground, preparing a Head Smash attack.

Scrafty scoffed at the two before turning away to find another place to lay down. That is, until she heard the human boy crying to himself. She turns back and finds Chester's eyes pouring with tears. She also couldn't help but notice that his arms and face had a few bruises as well.

But why did the Scrafty care for the boy anyway. Well, she wasn't quite sure why.

The Scrafty sighs in irritation. 'Fine...' She thinks to herself.

The Bouffalant then charges at Chester at full speed, blinded by a furious rage. Steam erupts from the charging Bash Buffalo Pokemon's nose as the earth shakes with every step the wild Pokemon took.

Chester, on the other hand, sits against the boulder while crying his heart out. Chester knew he couldn't get out of the way in time to avoid the Bouffalant's attack, he knew he couldn't stand up against it? So what would be the point of even trying?

Chester shuts his eyes tightly as tears continued pouring from his eyes. "S-somebody… Please help me..." He whimpered.

Just before the Bouffalant could impact Chester, the Scrafty leaps over the rock in blows the wild Pokemon away, using High Jump Kick. After using the massive attack, the Bouffalant was thrown on its back, knocked out.

Chester opens his eyes to find out what happened. After looking towards the now knocked out Bouffalant he turns to get a look of his hero.

Both the Scrafty land Chester silently stare at each other. None of them actually knew what to say about the situation. Chester was too surprised to say thank you to the Scrafty.

Though the Scrafty simply shrugged him off and walked away.

Chester whispers. "Th-thank you..."

* * *

Later that night Chester was seated in the Pokemon center located in Fallarbor Town. Nurse Joy had patched the boy up from the cuts and bruises he had gotten from the Bouffalant earlier today.

Nurse Joy stood above Chester. "So you ran into a rampaging Bouffalant?"

"Y-yeah… It just sort of ran up and attacked me out of nowhere."

Nurse Joy sighs in relief. "Well, it's lucky that you've made it out of there alive. But why didn't your Pokemon help you?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"Pokemon?" Chester asks before looking away, slightly embarrassed. "I don't have any Pokemon..."

"Then why were you out there in the first!?"

"I was trying to get to Lavaridge Town. They have a hot spring there, so I hoping to check it out. I wasn't expecting to be attacked like that."

Nurse Joys sighs once more before handing Chester a few repels. "At least use these next time please. They'll keep the wild Pokemon away from you?"

Chester looks at the repel in surprise before looking up to Nurse Joy with a smile. "Oh, thank you so much!" Chester stands on his feet and walks towards the door. "I'll there in no time now!"

"You're leaving right now!?"

"Uh-huh. After a day like this, I really need the relaxation."

"Okay but… Please be very careful this time, please."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

* * *

Chester breathes heavily, looking up to Larvaridge's Pokemon Center. "I… I made it." Chester says with the widest smile he had ever made.

Chester, after a few hours of non-stop walking, had finally made it to his destination: Larvaridge Town! After all the walking, he was excited and relieved that he could finally relax in their hot spring. Chester wasted no time, and ran inside the Pokemon Center.

Chester was now only wearing red swimming trunks and shirt.

Chester slowly dips his right foot in the warm water. "Mmm~" He moaned to himself as he slide his entire body into the water. "This feels nice. I'd say this was worth it..."

Chester looks around the area, as he realized no one was around. Of course it makes sense, it is incredibly later at night. But Chester shrugged it off, he didn't mind at all.

Just before Chester could unbutton his shirt...

"Scrafty." Sighed a feminine voice.

"Hm?" Chester looked around, after hearing that voice. "H-hello?"

After a few seconds of silence the voice was heard once more. "Scrafty..."

"I-is that…?"

Chester looks over to the large bamboo-made fence, where the voice was coming from. He walks over to the fence, looking over to find… The very same Scrafty that save him.

'It's that Pokemon!' He thinks to himself. 'What are the odds that we wound up in the same place together?"

The was sitting on the edge of the pool, staring at the water.

'I wonder what she's doing?'

The Scrafty stands and slowly slide down her lower skin, showing off her surprisingly curvy body. She even showed off her well-rounded ass, not knowing she was giving Chester his own private show.

"Oh my gosh!" Chester gasps before covering his mouth.

The Scrafty turns around, after hearing the unexpected gasp. Chester, in a panic, ducks away behind the fence with his back now against the fence.

Chester heart was racing, his breathe and shaking as well as his whole body. He was scared that the Scrafty saw him. But… He had to admit; he enjoyed looking at her body, who knew Scrafty were so curvy and beautiful?

Chester looks up, still in a panic. "Did she see me?"

Right on cue, the Scrafty leaped over the fence and landed right in front of the panicking Trainer.

The Scrafty daggers at Chester, clearly pissed off. "Scraafty..." She growled.

She definitely saw.

"AGH!" Chester pushes his back against the wall, his body shaking like mad. "S-s-scra-scrafty!"

The Scrafty lunges at Chester, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Scrafty!"

Chester furiously shakes his head, holding his hands out in protest. "W-wait a minute! I-I didn't mean to spy on you! Honest! I didn't even know you were here!"

The Scrafty kept her scowl before pointing at his lower region. "Scrafty scraft!" She growled.

"Huh?" Upon looking down, Chester was surprised to find that his erection could be seen through his trunks. In a panic he covers his lower region with his hands. "I-it's not what is looks- I mean- I j-just-"

Once again, the Scrafty was ready to give Chester a beating of a lifetime.

"WAIT! Before you hurt me… I just want to say… Th-thank you."

"Hm?" The Scrafty tilts her head to the side.

"I… Well, no one's every done anything like that before… Protect me from danger that is. I know I'm just a..."

As Chester continued speaking and stuttering the Scrafty notices that Chester's eyes were welling up.

"I know I'm just a worthless human in your eyes. I'm never able to do anything for others because I'm afraid of everything. And since I'm always alone and poor, I can't do anything to pay you back..."

Scrafty just stands there silently, her angered expression slowly change into a "I feel kind of sorry for your" look.

"S-so, if you really think I deserve to be beaten up." He says whiling closing his eyes. "Then go right ahead. I deserve it..."

"… Ugh." The Scrafty releases Chester's shirt with a sigh then crosses her arms. "Scrafty..."

Chester opens his eyes, surprised that he wasn't mush by now. "You're… N-not going to hurt me?"

She shakes her shake with another sigh. "Scrafty scraty-"

Chester grasps onto her hands with a smile on his face, while tearing up again. "Thank you so much! Arceus bless your soul!"

"Ehh?"

"Still," Chester began, "I still wish I repay you somehow. Is there anything I could do? Anything at all?"

'Sheesh. What's wrong with this kid? First he cries about his problems, now he's trying to repay me?'

Scrafty then finds herself stretching her shoulders. Apparently, spending most of the day fighting with other Pokemon will do that to you.

"Oh! You seem to be stressed out. I-if you want..." Chester smiles with a blush. "Then… Perhaps I could give you a massage if you want."

The Scrafty gives Chester a pretty skeptical look, cocking a brow and resting her hands on her hips.

Chester quickly looks down to the floor, blushing. "I-I'm sorry! That must have sounded weird to you, hasn't it? It's just that… I'm actually in training to become good masseur. So… maybe helping relieving your stress will make me better at it?"

She stands there for a few seconds, thinking to herself, before coming up with a conclusion: screw it.

She sighs before turning her back towards Chester. She then sits herself down between Chester's legs, a bit dangerously close to his crotch.

Chester blushes madly. "A-ah! S-scrafty!?"

Scrafty looks back at Chester. "Hm?"

"U-um! Y-you're still naked, aren't you?"

Scrafty just shrugs before wincing after feeling some slight pain in her shoulders. "Tch!"

"S-sorry! I'll get started right away, miss!" Chester says before setting his hands on Scrafty's shoulders. "Just relax yourself, and I'll make you feel better."

So Chester proceeded to give his client a relaxing massage, causing Scrafty to flinch, adjusting her body for the feel of the human's hands. This went on for a few moments, a few _silent_ moments. But as this went on; Scrafty actually found herself… Actually loving to feeling of the human's massage. Chester's hands felt smooth on her skin, and the feel of Chester's finger digging into her shoulder's felt pleasant and relax.

But for some reason, feeling the human's hands on her body slightly turned her on, so much that she couldn't help but release a moan from her mouth.

Chester, hearing the moan, blushes once away before quickly pulling his hands away. "Wah! I-I'm sorry! I'm not hurting you am I?"

Scrafty looks back at Chester with her eyes halfway close. "Scrafty..." She whined in a breathy tone.

Scrafty grabs Chester's hands, slowly sliding back onto her shoulders. She shudders in delight. Chester, understanding Scrafty's wish, continues to give her that massage.

As much as Scrafty was enjoying herself, she was somewhat embarrassed after moaning like that. So to prevent something like that from happening again, she covers her mouth with her right hand. Though, doing so didn't really do much considering her moans could still be heard through her hand.

Chester blushes hard before he decided to speak up. "Um. If you're embarrassed to moan in front of me, then don't be. It's perfectly normal to moan while getting your massage." Chester chuckles. "Honestly, I'd be a little concerned if you didn't. Besides, your moans are cute!"

With a blush Scrafty turns around once again, with her mouth still covered by her hand.

Chester halts his massage once again. "Oh! I'm sorry. It's just me being weird again..."

Scrafty then thinks about Chester's words for a moment before finally taking her hand away from her mouth, setting both her hand on the floor, between her own legs. Immediately after nodding her head she was met with Chester amazing touch. She reacts with quiet moan while biting her bottom lip in the process.

Chester's face was as red as a tomato due to the sound of his client's moans. 'She's really enjoying herself. It's good to know that I'm doing a good job at least.' He thinks to himself, almost getting lost in Scrafty's voice.

With every second, the Scrafty's moan grew louder and louder. She was to caught up in the massage that she didn't even notice herself rubbing the entrance of her snatch. Luckily for her Chester didn't see. However, Chester was having his own issues.

Chester's still hard as rock cock somehow managed to slip out through his trunks slit, having his eight inch cock completely exposed. After his cock freed itself, it had gently rubbed onto the Hoodlum Pokemon's back. The Scrafty felt it, sure, but she was too turned on by their session she didn't really care. But then again, she didn't know what even _was_ rubbing onto her back; all the more reason to ignore it.

Chester, however, was in a panic. 'Oh no! N-not again! This always happens whenever I do this!' He screamed in his head as he pants.

His cock twitches as pre-cum leaks with the tip of his penis. Chester's body shuddered due to the pleasure he was feeling of hearing the Pokemon's voice; and shuddering because of how nervous and scared he was. Chester looked like he could burst at any given moment.

Scrafty moans softly as she continued rubbing her clit, resisting the urge to slip her fingers inside to satisfy herself. 'Haah~ this feeling… It's amazing. I just need to pleasure myself...' She thinks to herself as she slowly begin to slide one finger into her entrance. That is, until she looks down to Chester's legs to find that they were shaking slightly.

So due to concern she reluctantly turns around to see if he was okay. To her surprise she finds Chester's cock standing there hard and proud, pre-cum still leaking from the tip, dripping off the side of his cock. Some of it even got on Scrafty's back.

Scrafty eyes grow wide as she blushes madly with her mouth wide open and drool could be seen dripping from the side of her mouth. "SCRAFTY!" 'Holy shit! That's the biggest cock I've ever seen!'

"S-scrafty!" Chester, completely flusterd, covers his face in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I-I don't no why this happens! I-I never mean to do this! I'm not a p-p-p-p-pervert, I swear!" He stutters like crazy, stilling managing to keep the massage session going.

Since Chester kept on going, despite being hard down below and scared as all hell, he managed to hit a sweet and sensitive spot in Scrafty's shoulder. Scrafty moans much louder in pleasure as a response.

"Scrafty, you're moans are going to make me- AGH!"

As Chester's body shivers in excitement, a huge load of cum is release. Most of the fluids landing on Scrafty back as some more managed to stick to her right cheek. She closes her eye to avoid the cum getting in her eye.

After that event happens, both Scrafty and Chester sit there in complete and utter silence. Due to the awkward silence the air felt extremely heavy, especially for Chester. I mean, the guy jizzed all over a wild Pokemon's back. What else would he expect to feel like?

The Scrafy stares at the fluids that had gotten on her back then reluctantly scoops up a small amount of it from her cheek, using two of her finger. "..."

Chester, on the other hand, graps each side of his head while blushing like crazy. Chester felt so embarrassed that his eyes began to well up with tears. Chester wished he could just disappear from existence.

"I… I… I'm so sorry! I'm truly sorry! It's just that… I-I get erections very easily. Hearing anybody moan and groan like that makes me… A-and since my penis is pretty sensitive, I sometimes reach an orgasm just by hearing those sounds." Chester sighs, hanging his head down in shame. "This is why I quite training to become a masseur… Whenever people find out about my 'issue' that see me was a pervert. But I'm not one! So… If you want to beat me up for having the problem that I have, then go right ahe-"

"Mmm~" Scrafty moaned.

Puzzled, Chester lifts his head and gasps in surprise to find that the very same Pokemon he came on was licking the cum she scooped from her finger. As he licked and licked he moan sensually as her other hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her entrance once again.

'Fuck. His cum feels and tastes good! And with that massage added it makes me want to touch myself! … Or maybe...' She then stares at the still rock hard cock with a seductive smile on her face. She turn around to face the human and lightly pokes the tip of his penis.

"Ah! H-haah~." Chester winces. "W-what are you doing? Aren't you mad?" He asks as he began to leak pre-cum from his penis again.

Scrafty wraps her hand around Chester shaft, keeping her smile. "Scrafty~." She growled seductively before kissing the tip of his penis, which cause him to whimper.

"S-scrafty!" He whimpered loudly. "Y-you're going to make me-"

He was quickly cut off when Scrafty decided to engulf his whole cock on her mouth, and slowly bobs her head up and down his shaft. Chester's body quickly shivered as he let out a yelp, before once again realing more cum from his penis, this time filling his partner's mouth.

Chester pants as Scrafty caughs and gags due to too much cum in her throat. "I-I told you! I cum very easily! No matter how much you try I may not ever be satisfied."

Scrafty smirks, grabbing Chester by his arm before pulling him into the water.

"Oh, the water is quite warm. B-but why did you-"

Scrafty suddenly straddles herself onto Chester's lap, positioning her womb over his STILL erect cock.

She leans in close to Chester's face before whispering: "Scrafty…?"

A slow gulp was heard from Chester's throat. "I… Guess it's fine to keep going. After all, you made me cum twice, so I suppose it's only fair to-"

'Shut up, and stick your dick in me already!' She shouted her demand in her head, before slamming herself onto Chester cock.

Chester releases a loud gasp. "AGH! SCRAFTY!" He shouts before spraying another huge load into Scrafty's pussy.

Chester may have cum thrice in a row, but Scrafty was far from being done with his little boy toy. She lifts her body up then slams heself right down onto his shaft. She repeats this cycle over and over again. With every new pump she could feel more and more cum begining sprayed into her womb.

'Holy Arceus! How much cum does this human have!? It's unnatural!'

It's true that Scrafty wasn't aware of how much Chester was able to produce within a short about of pumps. But then again, this was her first time doing it with a human, so maybe this was normal? Regardless, she still needed to be satisfied and she sure as hell wasn't going to stop now!

"Scrafty! I've never done this with anyone before! I knew I came easily, but I never knew it would be anything like this!" Chester moaned.

As this continued, Scrafty still wasn't able to satisfy herself enough. So she sped of her pumping, causing the warm water around them to splash violently, the ripples in the watter appeared rapidly. The pleasure finally made Scrafty moan out loud as she arched her back in pleasure.

"Scraaaaafty!"

Out of the blue, Chester grabs a hold of Scrafty's hips. As he does this, Chester ten begins to violently thrust into Scrafty's cunt, moaning even louder then before as drool leaps from his mouth.

"S-scrafty! I've felt pleasrue from simply cumming… B-but now that I'm actually having sex with someone… I feel… Something else! So please!" Chester begged the Hoodlum Pokemon. "PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER! TURN ME INTO YOUR BOY TOY!"

So together their thrusts met with each other, bucking into each other harder that the previous pumping. And then finally, soon enough, after both of them letting out one final scream of pleasure: Scrafty finally releases her own fluids onto Chester sensitive cock. After her explosive orgasm, Scrafty sets herself of his dick and floats on her back, panting heavily.

'That… Was fucking incredible. I should've fucked this kid ages ago.' She smiles to herself before looking at Chester. 'Say, how is that kid doing? Hope I didn't screw him over _to_ hard.' She says with a snicker.

She looks to find Chester standing up above her, holding his STILL hard dick in his hard.

"I'm… going… to… HAAAAHH!"

Chester, letting out one. Final. Scream. Unleashes a large, excessive amount of cum all over Scrafty; as well as another good amount of it getting into the hot water. Unbelievable… The amount of cum that was unleashed right now was A LOT more than was he released earlier.

Scrafty just stares at the site, completely stunned by surprise. '… Goddamn.'

Chester pants as he slowly opens his eye, before realizing what he had just done. "OH MY GOODNESS! That's a lot of… I mean, that's… I don't- I-"

Scrafty covers Chester lips, silencing him before he could start rambling on about his apology. As the two of them sat there in silence, Scrafty then gives Chester a gentle stroke on his cheek.

Chester blushes soft, before showing a weak smile. "Y-you're right. I shouldn't be apologizing for that… We did both enjoyed ourselves, didn't we? After all, it's not like human having intercourse with Pokemon is illegal, that law was past not to long ago… And… I'm honestly not ashamed for it."

Scrafty nods with a smirk. "Scrafty."

"And may I be honest with you?"

Scrafty tilts her heat to the side. "Scra?"

"Well… I'm glad that I had my first time with my savior. It makes this feel more special, you know? Actually, knowing that I had sex with someone who protects me make my hear pound. As if I'm actually in lo-" Chester gasps before he could finish his sentence. He turns away with a flushed face. "Oh, Chester! You're being weird again..."

Scrafty gently strokes Chester cheek again before turning his face toward her own. Chester may have not understood Scrafty's language, but it felt like he knew what she wanted. Something that she was interested to hear.

Chester hesitates to give her what she wanted, but nevertheless… "Scrafty, in all honesty… It feels like as if I'm actually… In love with you?"

Scrafty's eyes grew wide after hearind those words. Her heart begins pounding like crazy, as if she ran a marathon. Her cheeks turn red as she sets her hand on her cheek. In the position she was currently in, it was hard for her to act all tough.

So withing a heartbeat, she pulls Chester by his shirt and kisses him passionatley. 'I love you too!'

Chester looked surprised, but regardless, he kisses her back. "Scrafty?"

"Hm?"

"… Will you… Will you be my partner Pokemon? Will you travel through the Hoenn Region with me?"

Scrafty nods as a warm smile form on her face. "Scrafty!"

Chester smiles as tears form in his eyes. "Scrafty… That makes me so happy!" Chester wipes away his tears. "Well, since we're not a team, I think I should give you a nickname… How about Franky?"

The Scrafty, now known as Franky, smirks. "Scrafty!"

Chester nods as well. "Hehe. Franky it is then." Chester kisses Franky once more on the lips. "I love you, Franky."

'I love you too, Chester.'

"WHAT ON EARTH!?" Shouted a voice, causing the two love birds to jump in surprise.

A madly blushing Nurse Joy stood by the entrance to the Hot Spring, covering her mouth in shock, seeing as how the water was tainted by the love juice, and both partners holding onto each other in a lewd manner.

Chester and Franky nervously chuckle. "H-hello Nurse Joy..."

"What is going on!? I wake up near four o' clock in the morning to find a person and a Pokemon… D-doing in in the Hot Spring while there's cum almost everywhere! You can't expect me to clean all of this!" Joy begins to moan in an annoyed manner. "My back is still sore for taking care of all those injured Pokemon..." She whined.

Franky turns to Chester, giving him a wink.

"Hm…?" Chester then gasps, knowing what Franky was thinking. "Oh! Good call! Um… Nurse Joy?"

Joy sighs. "What is it?"

"Um… I'm actually a pretty good masseur. I can help you with your back problem if you'd like..."

Thirty minute later, inside the Pokemon Center, Franky was currently sitting outside of Joy's room as Chester was supposedly giving his client a back massage. And knowing how good Chester's hands feel, Joy would really enjoy herself, right?

Not a second later, Chester exists Joy's room with a flushed face.

Franky faces his lover. "Scrafty?" 'Well, how'd it go?' She asked.

"I..." Chester hangs in head in shame, his face still blushing. "I came all over Nurse Joy's back. I couldn't help myself."

'Heh. I love this kid.' Franky smirked.

* * *

 **I'd like to apologize for taking so long on this chapter. I'm not even going to beat around the bush, I just did a lot of procrastinating. But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this " _steamy"_ chapter. Though, in my opinion, I still enjoy the Swampert chapter more.**

 **Before I leave, to people who wanted to give me requests: NEW RULE! You have to PM me your requests from now on. Because, in all honesty, I don't want my review section being nothing but requests. Please? Because so far I haven't really received any actually feedback, but mostly requests. And I've read other stories like this, and their review section is NOTHING but request. Like, holy crap! Yeah, I don't want that happening to me! So PM requests from now on or I'll just ignore you. Simple as that.**

 **But then again, they've also have to be request that I find interesting. So I can't guarantee that I'll take your request. Sorry, I guess.**

 **Ciao for now! Don't forget to review!:D**


	4. Brendan (Crossdresser) x Wally (Male)

**Brendan x Wally Valentines Day Special!**

 **What's this!? a chapter that didn't come out MONTHS after the previous one!? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY!?**

 **But yeah, I may have missed my opportunity to upload my Christmas special (which I may or may not do anyway) but there's no way in hell I'd miss out on the day of love~! I mean, my series is basically about love, so how could I missed this perfect chance!? Even though I'm still a few days late because of me being a procrastinator, but I digress.**

 **Today's chapter chapter is about Brendan and Wally spending valentines day with each other. And this is the first chapter in this series that doesn't have Trainers screw their Pokemon, props for that I guess.**

 **Also… I hope you're a fan of traps.**

 **Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Meet Wally; a 20 year old Trainer living in Verdanturf. Despite this particular Trainer's looks, he was actually a very powerful Pokemon Trainer, so powerful that he has even earned the respect from the current champion himself: Brendan, from Littleroot Town. Not like that actually matters, considering that the two boys have been friends since they were twelve years old.

Most of the time, Wally would normally sit in his room in silence, remembering the first day he become a Pokemon Trainer. And it was all thanks to Brendan. Wally couldn't imagine a world where Brendan wasn't their for him, to help him, to battle him, or to give him courage. For some reason, whenever Wally thinks about Brendan not being their to catch his Ralts, it made him… Sad. Especially on a day like this.

Wait, why be extra sad on a day like this? Well, it was Valentines days. Or, for people like Wally (or me and some of you readers) it was "Single Awareness day." Every Valentines day Wally spends his Valentines Day alone, sitting at his desk, looking out from his window to find nearly everyone with a Valentine, including: Brendan.

Yep, apparently, Brendan was also dating another long time friend: May. But since they both were his dearest friends, he was happy for them. How could he not be? But just the thought of the both of them having a Valentine just saddened him and also made his actually quit jealous.

But hey, if your best friend was dating the strongest Trainer in the region, who also happened to be your best friend, then you'd probably be jealous too. Especially if you were alone every Valentine. Just like Wally.

Wally sighs, staring out the window. "I wish I knew what it was like to be someone's Valentines… May and Brendan are lucky to have each other."

Wally turns around from his window to look at a photo with the three best friends on his. As he stares at the photo he barely notices the tears escaping his eyes.

Wally attempts to dry his tears. "I-I'm happy for the both of them… But why am I crying? I'm I that pathetic… Am I too weak." He clenches his fist into his chest. "Why is my heart aching…?"

Resisting the urge to cry, Wally soon gets the feeling as if he was about to burst into tears. That is until knocking was heard at the door.

"Wally dear," called out Wally's Aunt, "one of you wonderful friends just arrived arrived. I believe… Erm." Wally's aunt chuckles nervously. "I'm sorry dear, what was your name again?"

Soft murmurs were heard from behind the door, they were hard to make out who exactly it was. Then again, as far as Wally was concerned, he only had two actual friends. So, that leaves either May or-

"Ah, Brendan! Your friend Brendan is here to see you."

Wally's face then immediately turns red. "Brendan!?" In an instant, he just up from his chair and bolts it to the door. "I-I'm coming! Just a second please!"

Wally rushes out the door and makes his way downstairs. After doing so, his eyes open wide after finding a sight for sore eyes.

Brendan was actually here.

Brendan was in the living room, having a wonderful discussion with Wally's aunt. Brendan even managed to make her giggle a few times. It was this kind of thing that made Wally glad he was friends with such a cool guy, he was both powerful and kind. It's no wonder he was able to get together with May.

Brendan, after finishing up the conversation, he finally notices Wally. "Heya, Wally!" He greets with a wave.

Wally shyly waves. "H-hey Brendan, how's it-"

Wally was quickly interrupted by a sudden bear hug from Brendan.

Brendan releases a chuckle, looking at Wally with a wink. "It's good to see you, Wally!"

"Really?" He asks with a blush. "That's… Not what I expected to hear from you today at all." Wally notices his aunt was blushing. "If something wrong auntie?"

"I-it's nothing… But did you forget to get dressed, honey?"

"Huh? Dressed?"

Upon looking down, Wally relizes that he wasn't wearing pants! He was only in her signature buttoned shirt and a pair of boxers.

As a response, Wally quickly releases from Brendan hugs and covers up his lower half. "Oh, jeez!" He screams with a blush. "I must have been in a hurry I've forgotten to get dressed. Sorry about that..."

"Haha, it's fine. Heck, I didn't even notice until your aunt pointed it out."

"Oh… Well, I should probably get back to my room and actually put on some pant." Wally laughs.

"I'll come with you. It's been a while since we've been in your room together."

"Hah, yea-" at the moment, Wally's heart began beating slightly faster then normal as his breathing became dry. 'That's weird. After Brendan said that… Why did my heart flutter like that?"

"Shall we get going~?" Brendan asks in a sing-song voice, keeping his smile.

"Ah, sure!"

Wally's Aunt smiles. "Well, you boys have fun. Me and your uncle is going out for groceries. Try not to have too much fun while we're gone, and don't make a mess."

"We won't, ma'am." They both say in unison.

So they enter Wally's room as Wally then looks through his drawer to look for some pants. In the meantime, how does some small talk sound?

"So Brendan, what brings you to Verdanturf?" He begins the conversation, pulling out a pair of gray-ish blue pants.

Brendan sits himself on Wally's bed. "Well, not many Trainers show up to Victory Road to challenge the Elite Four. But whenever they do they either get beaten by either the Elite Four members or me, if they make it far enough. So it's been a slow day."

"I see," he nods as he finally puts some pants on, "but I'm a little more confused why you're here on Valentines Day of all days. I figured you'd be spending it with May?"

Brendan freezes in place for a second before looking away.

"Brendan?"

"Right… Hehe, about me and May… We sort of… 'Broke up.'" He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

In shock, Wally quickly turns to Brendan. "You're not dating anymore!? W-why not!? You too were perfect for each other!"

After hearind about both May and Brendan breaking the relationship, Wally felt sorry for them. How could he not? He loved seeing the both of them together. However, for some reason, Wally's heart skipped. Was he… Happy? No! He couldn't be! That'd be horrible to think such a mean thing… Right?

Brendan shrugs. "Yeah… Well, me and May just came to the conclusion that we were better off as best friends, rather then girlfriend and boyfriend."

"So… You're not upset?"

"Nope. We're both still very close friends. And we hope to keep it that way." Brendan smiles sweetly.

"But, Brendan."

"Hm?"

"Since you don't have a girlfriend anymore, then you'll be completely lonely, won't you?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Brendan replies with a wink.

"Eh!?" Wally blushes madly. 'Wait, w-what does he mean by THAT!?'

"Actually, that's kind of the main reason why I'm here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wally," Brendan began with a concerned tone of voice, "literally every Valentines Day, I never see you. I try calling you, but you never answer your Pokegear. Whenever me and May try visiting you on Valentines Day, your relatives tell us you don't want any visitors. It worries us. It worries _me_. So, what is it? It can't be because you have a girlfriend because-"

Distracted by his own words, Brendan barely noticed Wally was basically drenched in tears. As Wally cried, he tried covering his sadness with his sleeve-covered hands. But Wally failed.

"Wally? What's wrong!?" Brendan asks, quickly standing on his feet, feeling guilty for possibly making his best friend cry.

"I'm always by myself because… I could never feel the love that you and May felt! It disheartens me because I know I'm always a weak person who can't even talk to a single person without being a total wuss! I can't even beat you in a Pokemon, so how on earth am I suppose to win someone's heart when no one notices me!? But unlike me, everyone knows and loves the both of you! So I keep to my self on this day because, why should I even bother? I'm just… Jealous and sad… I just want to know what it's like… Just for a day..."

Brendan just sits there in shock, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had no clue the Wally was this depressed on Valentines Day. Now he felt even worse for making him cry.

"Wally… I had no idea you felt this way about Valentines Day."

"Why do I even bother thinking about it. No girl would want a boy like me..."

At that moment, Brendan eventually snapped. Brendan didn't want Wally to say such things, he knew he was a perfect date for any being on this planet. So he grasps onto Wally's shoulders, and stares him dead in the eyes.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself!"

"B-Brendan?"

"Listen to me; you're an amazing person! I don't know why you doubt yourself so much. You're a smart, king, loyal, and powerful Trainer, not to mention an amazing friend. Hell, you're one the few Trainers that actually came CLOSE to kicking my ass in battle. So that whole 'No girl would want a boy like me' is complete bullshit! Any woman would be lucky to be with you! Hell, I'D date you if I was a girl…!"

The room was then filled with silence. The are had grew heavy and the both of them were just staring down at each other other, slightly shaking.

"Brendan… You didn't have to-"

"It's true. I want you to be happy. Which is why I now feel like shit for making you sad..."

Wally smiles, shaking his head. "Oh no, I wasn't crying because I was sad." Wally brushes his hair away from his eye, blushes. "I was crying because how happy my friends and family make me. I know how much you all care for me. So… In the end, whether I have a girlfriend, a wife, or whatever… I'll allows be happy as long as you all are in my life. I love you all."

Brendan sighs in relief before revealing a toothy. "Oh, thank goodness. For a second their I thought you were going to hate me..."

Wally then hugs Brendan around his waist. "I'd never hate you. Ever."

Brendan hugs Wally in return, as he smiled warmly towards him. 'Aw. Wally's too cute, I'm glad to make him happy. I'll do anything to keep it that way. At least for the rest of the day… Actually… I think I might have an idea.'

"Brendan, now that my little 'meltdown' if over, what should we do now?" He asks, nuzzling his head into Brendan's chest.

Brendan blushes while scratching the back of his head. "Well, actually. Since you shared something personal with me, maybe I can return the favor?"

Wally faces upwards to meet with Brendan's face, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "How so?"

"By telling you something personal to me?"

"Oh no! You really don't have to. I'm perfectly fine." Wally shakes his head, reassuring his friend.

Brendan sighs. "No, I feel it's just as fair to do so. Also, I actually kinda want to..."

"Well… A-as long as you want to then I guess-"

Brendan releases from the hug, setting his hands on his chest. "Great!" Brendan says in a little too enthusiastic voice before calming himself down. "I mean, alright then."

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually," Brendan begins before setting his hands on his hips, winking at Wally, "I thought it'd be more 'fun' if I just showed you."

Wally scratched his chin in curiosity. What could Brendan possibly want to show him that was for "personal?" It did seem rather strange, but he didn't question it.

"Well, okay then."

"Okay~! You just stay put and I'll be right, cutie~."

He winks one last time before walking through the doorway. Wally also noticed that Brendan was swaying his hips from left to right. It was actually kind of weird, yet he couldn't help but blush and stare.

'Hm. That's odd. It was weird the way he walked out the door just now. Also, did he call me cutie? He hasn't called me that in a while. Now that I think about it; he has been acting a bit strange since he came over… And for some reason, thinking about his hips swaying like that...' Wally protests against his own thoughts by violently shaking his head. 'N-no! It's nothing like that! Brendan isn't even heck. And I'm not even gay… Right? I'm straight, I have to be. Otherwise I wouldn't be crushing on Sinnoh Champion Cynthia… Y-yeah.'

Wally sat on his bed, awaiting for Brendan's return. Though, it has been a while since Brendan left. At least a little more then fifteen minutes. In the meantime, Wally decided to think about Brendan's behavior. He did find his strange that Brendan would straight up call him cutie, and the winking and sing-song tones seemed a bit out of place as well. But another thing that got to Wally was the hip swaying. After witness Brendan's admittedly gorgeous hips, he assumed something was definitely going on with Brendan.

But, then again, Wally felt a bit off himself. As he kept picturing Brendan's hips…

"Agh!? What's going on down there!?"

Wally looks down, shocked to find an erect penis in his pants. Of course, luckily for him, his pants were somewhat baggy so no one would notice right away. But that was beside the point. Wally had an erection for his best male friend. All because the stupid hip swaying.

'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! W-what's wrong with me! I've never gotten hard for a man before!' He nervously thinks to himself while panicking. 'What am I supposed to do about thi-'

"I'm back, Wally~!" Brendan called out.

"Agh!" Wally panic, covering his crotch area. "S-sorry! What were you about to-" Wally, before finishing his sentence, was cut off by something catching him off guard.

Brendan came back… In woman's clothing! Brendan was now wearing a short black skirt with gray highlights, a red skin-tight shirt with white highlights. His white hat was taken off as his blackish brown hard was revealed to have a red pin attached to the side of his hair and pink lipstick, making him look feminine-looking.

Brendan smiles sweetly to Wally, giving his a wink while getting in a cute pose (a pose most similar to the famous Lisia's signature pose)

"Well, what do you think…?" Brendan asks nervously, keeping his pose.

Wally just stares at Brendan, surprised as all hell. Though, he couldn't help but admire his new looks. And he had to him his credit: he looked just like a girl! A pretty attractive girl, no less. Of course, this didn't seem to help this little "hard" problem.

Brendan shys away from his posed and rubs his right arm in embarrassment. "I… I look stupid, don't I-"

Wally quickly stands up and holdss Brendan's hands, looking him dead in the eyes. "Brendan!" He shouted aloud. "Y-you're beautiful! One of the prettiest girls I've ever seen my whole life!"

"Ah, so you like me looking like this?"

"Y-yeah! Absolutely… But why? And how long have you been doing this?"

"Actually, to be perfectly honest with you," he begins while smiling sheepishly, "I've been dressing myself like this since the first day we met."

"E-eh?"

"You see, when I was still beginning my journey through the Hoenn Region, I came across the famous Lisia herself. And she got me into both contests and cosplaying. Then as time went on, I began cosplaying as women, and it just felt right to me. And it still does. And to be honest, I like the feeling of other men looking at me." Brendan giggles. "Kinda like how you are right now. Which, admittedly, is sort of another reason why me and May broke up."

Wally blushes like mad while wearing sheepish grin. "S-so… Does this mean we're gay?"

"Hm. It depends." Brendan leans into towards Wally's face, their lips inches away from each other. "What do you think?" He whispers softly.

"I! I- um! I-I don't k-know! I-"

"Wally, you can tell me anything you want. I am your best friend after all..."

"I… Erm..." The longer Wally stood their, trying to figure out what the hell to do, the more Wally's lips quivered.

Suddenly, in a panic, Wally then pushes his lips onto Brendan's, kissing him passionately. Brendan was surprised at first, he didn't actually expect him to kiss him like that. But, to be fair, Brendan did sort of asked for it. So Brendan kissed Wally back, moaning in pleasure which caused Wally to grow more excited.

Moments past and the two release from the kisses, panting heavily.

"Wow… You're actually a good kisser." Brendan says with a wink.

"Y-yeah, you too."

"But I'm sure there's more we can do…"

Wally nearly swallows his whole tongue after hearing that. "W-what d-do you mean?"

"Well, considering your dick is currently between my thighs, I'd say it's pretty obvious."

"What!?"

In a panic, Wally quickly steps away from Brendan, showing out his seven inch wonder.

"Agh! B-brendan! I'm so sorry I-"

"Oh my Arceus! That's quite a dick you got there~." He says with a flirty tone, reaching out for his dick to stroke it slowly.

Wally covers his face to hide his flushed face. "A-ahh, this is embarrassing..."

Brendan sets himself on his knees then wraps his hand around Wally's cock, causing him to gasp in surprised.

"B-Brendan!"

"Ooh~" Brendan cooed. "It feels hard as a rock." He compliments, giving Wally's cock a whiff. "It's smells a bit musky as well."

"I-I didn't have enough time to shower when you decided to come over!"

"Soo," Brendan looks up to Wally, "can I see it?"

"You want to see it?!" Wally gasps once more.

Brendan nods. "Well, sure. We're both friends here. I'm not gonna judge your dick size. It would also make me very happy~."

Wally turned his face away from Brendan, flustered, confused and embarrassed. He was reluctant to comply with Brendan's request. Sure, he want to make him happy anyway that he could… But this was sort of a tall order.

Wally shakes nervously, gathering up his courage as he sets his thumbs into the side of his pants to pull them down. "You… You won't laugh, right?"

"You have my word."

Wally stares for a moment before taking a deep breathe with reassurance. "O-okay."

Wally then slowly slides his pants down, causing them to fall onto his ankles. Brendan was soon greeted by Wally's naked seven inch wonder.

Brendan stares with wide eyes. "Oh my..."

Wally quickly hides away his penis. "Ah, I knew it! You don't like it!"

"No, it's not that! I was just surprised about how big it was..."

"Re-really…?"

"Yeah." He nods before pushing his hands away to see his cock again. "Actually, it's making me rather hard as well." He giggle while standing on his feet, showing off his own bulge, under his skirt and through his striped panties.

Wally stares at Brendan growing boner in amazing, resisting the urge to touch himself. "You have a nice penis too, it also goes well w-with your undergarments..."

"Aww," Brendan cooed, stroking Wally's cheek, "you're so sweet~."

Feeling the warmth of Brendan's hair, Wally then feels his own body shake and his dick pulsate with pleasure. He barely even noticed the drool hanging from his mouth.

"Oh, looks like your enjoying my looks a little too much." Brendan giggled. "But I don't mind, I actually like it." Brendan wraps his arms around Wally, nuzzling their faces into each others. "And since _you're_ the one enjoying it, makes me even more happy."

"I'm glad..."

They both stood in the center of the room, holding onto each others bodies for what felt like forever. Brendan smiles seductively before leaning into Wally's ear.

"Wally..."

"Y-yes, Brendan?"

"Your penis is between my thighs again~."

"S-sorry!"

"Don't be." He says calmly before gently clenching both his thighs around his friend's dick.

"H-haah~," Wally moans softly, grasping onto Brendan's shoulders.

"I like seeing you like this, it's adorable." Brendan kisses Wally's cheek. "I almost feel bad making you suffer like this… So how about I 'make it up to you?'"

"H-how…?"

"Why don't you have fun with my thighs, while I think about it?" Brendan answers in a flirtatious voice.

Wally was reluctant at first, but complies. He slowly thrusts his penis in between Brendan thighs, his cock also rubbing against Brendan's testicles as his now hard dick pokes Wally in the stomach.

Brendan bites his lower lip. "Mmm, that feel nice against my balls. How do my thighs feel?"

"Th-they feel amazing! I feel like I'm already about to burst!"

Brendan giggles while clenching harder around Wally's penis. "Go right ahead, no one's stopping you."

"Hah! Aangh! O-okay!"

Wally increases his thrust speed, while groping Brendan's ass in the process, catching Brendan off guard.

"Oh!"

"B-Brendan! I'm going to-"

Right on cue, Wally releases small amount of his semen from his penis and it flies behind Brendan, and onto the floor.

Brendan looks behind him to see the cum splattered on the floor. "Oh, I seriously made you cum that fast? Hehe, I must be doing a pretty good job then. But it's a shame, I actually figured out what I wanted to do with you."

"And what's that…?"

"Sit down on your bed and I'll show you~."

Wally releases himself from Brendan's hold before sitting himself on the edge of his bed. After doing so, Brendan get on his knees and lowers his head, giving the head of his penis a peck.

"Ah!" Wally squealed cutely.

"Just so you know; this is actually the first time I've seen someone else penis. Much less touched one. So tell me how this feels, 'kay?"

Wallys nods. "S-sure thing."

With one last giggle, Brendan takes Wally's cocky and engulfs it in his mouth, causing Wally to shiver and moan in pleasure. Brendan smirks before he slowly bobs his head up and down his shaft, making him moan louder.

"Brendaaan~" Wally cried out in pleasure. Wally grips the sheets.

Brendan moans softly while sucking on his friends cock. The vibrations of the moans massage Wally's cock further, making him feel so good he arches his head back while gripping the sheets tighter. Brendan also uses his tongue to massage the tip of Wally's penis as well, which cause him to squeal in surprise

After minutes pass by, Brendan felt Wally's dick pulsate on his own tongue. He pulls off of his dick and smirks, stroking his still pulsating cock. "Oh? You ready to cum, cutie?"

"Y-yes! P-please, let me cum~" Wally whined cutely.

"Aw," Brendan whines before standing up on both feet, slowly sliding down both his skirt and panties. "But then I wouldn't feel your warm cum inside my boy pussy~"

"Wha..."

Wally was suddenly pushed onto his back as Brendan crawled on top of him seductively. Brendan reached behind to grab a hold of Wally's still erect cock, moving it slowly moving it towards his ass.

Wally just lies on his back, completely silenced by Brendan's new seductive personality. When Wally first heard that Brendan was a crossdresser, he thought that would just be it. But no. It's like Brendan was a totally different person.

"So Wally," Brendan begins, slowly putting his partner's cock under his own entrance, "can I… Put it in?"

Wally gulps, shuddering madly while his face was red as a tamato. "U-um… O-o-o-o-kay… B-but this is my first time..."

Brendan laughs softly. "It's okay. That just makes two of us then."

"Huh? You mean, you've never done it before? Not even with May?"

Brendan shakes his head, answering Wally's question. "No. As much as I love May, I've never been very fond of the idea to have sex with her… But, whenever I find other men stare and flirt with me whenever I dress like this… Then I get hot and bothered. So yeah, guess our first time's gonna be with each other." Brendan smiles.

Brendan, not wasting anymore time, slowly insert Wally's penis inside his ass. Both of the boys release soft moans as both their bodies shudders with delight. Brendan, wanting to feel more pleasure, begins bounding up and down Wally's cock.

Each time Brendan lifted himself up from the base of the penis, he would crash back down onto Wally's crotch. As this was one, Brendan increased his speed, riding faster and harder, loving every second of his lover's penis.

Wally, loving the feeling as much as Brendan, grabs a hold of Brendan's waist and begins thrusting himself into Brendan's body. Moaning louder with each thrust.

"Angh~ Haah~ Wally~! Your cock is amazing~!" Brendan cried with lust in his mouth. "I should've fucked you long ago!"

"Haah! Brendan, you feel so tight! I love this feeling! I-I want more!"

Wally, lust now with full control of his body, lifts Brendan up, setting him down on his back.

"Oh! W-Wally!"

Wally continues thrusting into Brendan butt, increasing his thrusting power as each second past, causinf Brendan to moan louder as he eyes began to well up slightly and drool escapes from his mouth. As he continues pounding Brendan, they both could feel their own dicks pulsating, as if they both were about to burst.

"Wally! You're dick! It's too much! Y-you're going to make me..."

"Brendan…!"

Wally leans down onto Brendan's body, wrapping his arms around his partner's body, grabbing into it tightly. He increased his thrust speed even further as his moaning soon turned into screams up pleasure.

"Brendan! BRENDAN! I-I… I LOVE YOU, BRENDAN!" Wally shouted one last time, before releases a huge amount of semen inside Brendan's boy pussy.

Feeling the cum flood Brendan's entire asshole soon made Brendan release his own fluids, sending them flying onto both him and Wally's chests.

The both finished with their heavy panting. Wally, still blushes like made, pulls out of Brendan and turns away as if he was embarrassed.

Brendan, on the other hand, lied on his back, still panting heavily as his he ran a marathon with rest.

He smiles, staring up at the ceiling with his eyes halfway shut. "That was… Incredible. I wish I had sex like that a long time ago… But with all things considered, I'm glad you were my first time."

"Yeah..." Wally silently says.

"Hm?" Brendan sits besides his now troubled friend. "Wally, what wrong? You didn't enjoy it? I thought you were great for your first time."

"Oh, n-no. I loved what we did together. I'm just… Embarrassed."

"Of what?" Brendan asks, tilting his head.

"About what I said during it… I-I swear it was just the sex talking!"

"What? You mean when you said: 'I love you?'"

Wally hides his face, using a nearby pillow. "..."

Brendan gives Wally a soft smile before giving him a hug. "I love you too." Brendan then kissed Wally on the cheek, making his blush.

Wally smiles. "… Um, Brendan?"

"Hm?"

"S-since we… I-I mean, after all… We said some things and..."

Wally's fluster face soon turned into a face of determination. He then stand up and grabs onto Brendan's hands, staring his dead in the eyes.

"Brendan… Will you… Be my Valentine?"

The room grew unnaturally silent after Wally asked the question. Brendan only stares at Wally with a surprised look, not only was Wally able to ask such a question without stuttering, but he was surprised of how determined he looked. Brendan liked that about Wally; he never ceases to surprise him.

Brendan soon stands up and kisses Wally on the lips. "I will!"

The two stood their in place, holding each other while kissing passionately on the lips.

As the kiss went on, both of them couldn't help but tear up a bit. Especial Wally, due to how happy he currently was. Wally no longer had a reason to be sad on Valentines day, because he now knew what it was like to have a special someone in his life: his best friend Brendan.

Wally was no longer alone…

"Say, Brendan? About May?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she'll be fine this Valentines Day?"

"Haha, she told me she'd be with my mom this time around. So, I'm sure she's doing all right."

Meanwhile, we find may currently being doggystyled fucked by Brendan's mother, who was apparently a futa.

"Yes! YES! Fuck me harder!" May shrieked in pleasure.

Brendan's mom groaned. "HAAH~ Best Valentines Day ever!"

* * *

 **Finally! Damn, I was really hoping to get this thing out right on time for Valentines Day. But hey, what can you do when you're a procrastinator like me?**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this little (late) Valentines day special! My future chapters I hope to publish are:**

 **Brendan's Mom (Futa) x May (Female) (this chapter's sequel, or prequel?)**

 **Human Delivery Boy (Male) x Humanoid Hypno (Female)**

 **Human (Male) x Glaceon (Female) (also the Christmas special)**

 **Human Injured (Male) x Audino (Female)**

 **And maybe some that involves Cynthia**

 **I hope I can work on all of these at some point. But we'll just have to see.**

 **And about those request. I'll still looking if you were wondering. They just have to be requests that catch my interest. Just saying.**

 **I'm all done here! Don't forget to review and leave me your thoughts!**


	5. Human (Male) x Audino (Female)

**Scott (Injured Human Male) x Nurse Audino (female nurse Audino)**

 **Laziness and procrastination's a bitch, ain't it? Regardless, I'm back once again! This time with an Audino smut/lemon chapter!**

 **Read, enjoy, and review please!**

* * *

In the Pokemon Center, in Striaton City, we spot Nurse Joy standing in a patience's room.

She stood right beside the patience's bed, with her arms crossed, and her face looking quite angry. Well, more _annoyed_ than angry. But she was still pretty upset.

She looked down at a boy with black and green short hair, hazel colored, and was dressed in a teal hospital gown.

The boy looked up towards the mad Joy and only loos back with a wide and stupid grin on his face.

Scott lets out nervous chuckle. "H-heya, Nurse Joy… What's up?"

"Scott," Nurse Joy began, "what did you do this time?"

"W-wha? What are you talking about?"

"You're in my Pokemon Center, which is a place for POKEMON by the way, dressed in a gown, and you have that stupid look on your face." Joy's glare deepens as she leans towards her unfortunate patient. "How did you injure yourself FOR THE SIXTH TIME THIS WEEK!?"

"Well..."

* * *

We now see Scott climbing a very tall tree with binoculars at hand. He takes his binoculars to his face and looks through it.

Upon looking through said binoculars, he peers his vision through a window where a female Trainer (of the Battle Girl class) was exercising in her living room with her Lopunny. It seemed like the two were working on their _glutes_.

"Ooooohh, that's nice~" Scott purred.

Meanwhile, as both females were exercising…

"Lopunny, is that pervert trying to peep at us again?"

The Lopunny nods. "Lopunny." she sighed.

The Battle Girl rolls her eyes and sighs. "You know what to do..."

"Lopu." Lopunny uses Swift towards the peeping tom.

"Oh~ those are pretty star-"

Scot was cut off but two start smacking him square in the face, causing him to fall out of the tree.

"WAAAAGH!"

"I swear that's been the sixth time this week." The Battle Girl groaned.

* * *

"I… I-I fell. Let's just leave it at that."

"You said that five times!" Joy blurted out. "But fine, I know I'm never going to get an answer anytime soon. So, where does it hurt?"

Scott laughs lightly while scratching his head. "heheh… Erm, I don't think you'd wanna know."

"Scott, I'm a professional. Just tell me what's wrong so we can be done with this."

"Are you sure I can tell you?"

Joy scowls, growing impatient. "Yes. Just tell me already."

Scott was hesitant but shrugs. "Alright… Well… I may or may not of injured my dick."

Joy blinks at the boy and stares for a moment before slapping him across the face.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that!?" Scott asks in confusion as he whimpers.

"You're wasting my time because you want me to take care of your own tiny dick, you pervert!?" She shouted.

"N-no! I'm actually being serious! By penis really hurts!"

"Audino?"

Next, a Audino wearing a nurse cap and an apron walking into the room, carrying a clipboard with her.

Joy turns towards her assistant. "There you are, Audino. Where have you been?"

"A-audino!" She cried.

"Aw, Nurse Audino!" Scott called out. "Hello, again cutie~ it's nice to see you again!"

The Audino blushes, covering her face with her clipboard. "A-Audino..!" She cries before bashfully waving at Scott.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's take a look at that… 'injury' of yours, alright Scott." She says in a blunt tone.

Scott playfully sticks out his tongue. "Hehe. You're real eager to see it, aren't you?" He joked.

Joy looks down on Scott with a blank stare. "Don't flatter yourself."

The innocent-looking Audino nurse tilts her head in confusion. She clearly had no idea what they were talking about.

As the sweet Audino thinks to herself to fails the realize that Scott's check up was starting.

"So," Audino heard from Scott, "is it bad?"

"Give me a second, I need a better look."

"Take all the time you need, swee-"

Audino then hears the sound of a certain someone getting punched by an annoyed Nurse Joy. "Ow!"

After she decides to snap back to reality…

"A-AUDINO!" She gasped.

Audino finds Scott's six and a half inch cock in the hand of her partner.

Scott flinches. "Ah, that stings..."

"Just a little longer. It will be over in a minute." Joy reassures Scott.

Audino, face red as a Tamato berry, hides herself behind her clipboard. Small amounts of high-pitched whimpers could be heard from the Hearing Pokemon.

Scott notices this then looks at Joy. "Um, should Audino be in here?"

"Hm… Okay," Joy ignores Scott's question, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is, you just have a bruise on your shaft. You're going to be fine."

Scott sighs in relief. "Good, that a relief. But what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is you're going to live a long and healthy live."

"How is that bad news for me?"

Nurse Joy cocks a brow. "Who said it was bad news for you?"

"Hpmh! You're mean!"

"Well, this should be an easy fix." Joy looks over to the still blushing and shaking Pokemon. "Audino, come here please."

Audino hesitantly inches closer to Nurse Joy, only slightly lowering her clipboard, showing her eyes.

"Audino, do you think you can use your abilities to heal Scott's genital region?"

Audino, mouth agaped once again, gasps much louder then before. "AUDINO!?"

"It's nothing too serious. Just hold his penis in your hand and heal."

The Hearing Pokemon shook her head violently, still blushing madly. "No! Audi-no!"

Nurse Joy gets on her knees, then reassuringly places both hands on Nurse Audino's shoulders. "It's okay, Audino. We're both professionals here, we don't make jokes about these sort of things. Nothing's wrong about this."

Audino was silent.

"So, will you do it? Because I honestly don't want to be around that pervert any longer."

"I can hear you!"

"Will you do it for me, hun?"

Audino really didn't want to be close to Scott's cock at the moment, mainly because she was both frightened and embarrassed by the sight of the thing. I mean, she liked the look of Scott's cock, she would never deny that. But she felt as if this wasn't a very appropriate thing to do with a patient. A _human_ patient for that matter. Especially since said Audino had a crush on the boy.

Yep. Ever since Scott first came over to the Pokemon Center a week ago, with a broken arm, he was just to fun and nice to be around. Scott would always shower her with compliments such as: calling her cute, adorable, and even beautiful.

Why, there was even one point where Scott even went through the trouble to bring Audino a bouquet of flowers. She thought it was so nice of him.

Actually, he was really the only male to actually give her that kind of attention. So falling in love with him, kind of made sense.

So just standing in the middle of the room, staring at her human crush's dick was… "New" to say the least.

However, Audino took a deep breath and cautiously stepped closer to the patient. She hesitantly and shakingly reaches her paw towards Scott's bruised and flaccid dick. Second's later, Audino carefully wrapped her paw around the penis.

'I-I'm touching it!' She squeaks in her head. 'It's really soft… I can even smell it...' She stands their with her legs shaking.

"Ah, that kinda stings… Ahh, haah~" Scott softly moans.

Suddenly, _SPROING!_ Scott's dick was instantly hard as a rock, standing out stiff and point right at Audino. In fact, I think it may have grown a few inches.

"AGH!" Audino screeched louder then before, her face much redder then before.

In a panic, she bolts out of the room, nearly crying.

"Audino, wait!" Nurse Joy called out.

Scott, currently wide-eyes and blushing, covers his private region. "I… I am so sorry! I actually didn't mean to do that!"

Nurse Joy instantly glares daggers at the poor boy.

"You're going to hurt me aren't you-"

* * *

Sitting against the far end wall in her room, Audino breath was shaky, her hands her shaky. Actually no, her whole body was shaky. She had felt her crush's love organ in her paws, and said organ had erected within her paws.

But why? There wasn't really a reason to grow hard like that. Maybe his genitals are just sensitive to the touch. Or… Maybe Scott was actually attracted to the Pokemon?

Thinking about the option that Scott liked her like that and smelling the hand the cock was in before licking it sensually, actually made her we from down below, between her legs. She spread her legs to see her currently wet pussy.

She blushes at the site. 'O-oh dear, Scott got me worked up over this...' She thought to herself as he reaches down between her legs and to her body's lower entrance. 'But I should be use to this by now. I've been doing this ever since you first appeared after all...' She sighed.

With a few moans and grunts she inserts two of her fingers within her womb, accidentally letting out a high-pitched but cute squeal, which turned into a soft moan.

She bucks her hips into her fingers, causing her to arch her back due to the pleasure. She pulls her fingers out before pushing them back inside. She repeadedly thrust her fingers inside of her as her moans grew loudly.

"Mm! Aah, ugh! Haaaahhh~" She moaned.

The pleasure soon took over Audino's body as she fell on her left side, still pumping her fingers inside.

"HAAAGH~! Audinoooo~" She moaned loudly and she bites her fingers on her other paw. 'I-I want him! I actually want him inside of meee~!'

As this went on for a hot minute, drool escaped from her mouth as her pussy was leaking with pre-cum like there was no tomorrow. So much, in fact, that even her apron was drenched in her own juices.

'SCOTT! PLEASE MAKE LOVE TO ME!' She yelled in her head before she releases a huge amount of cum all over the floor, and even getting her apron more wet then is was previously.

After pleasing herself, she lies there completely out of breathe. But something wasn't right. The Hearing Pokemon didn't seem to be satisfied. She _wasn't_ satisfied.

She needed more. She needed…

'I need him… I need him inside of me.'

* * *

Back with Scott, he was just lying on his back, staring outside of the window. Outside of the window were the same Battle Girl and Lopunny that made an appearance before Scott's injury. And all know where this was going.

"Hehehe..."

A light knock was heard from behind the door. "Audino..." She greeted as Audino enters the room with a smile on her face, with her clipboard in her arms.

"Hey, beautiful!" Scott complimented, not noticing Audino blushing. "Listen, um..." He lose the happy expression on his face. "Sorry about what happened earlier. I don't really know what happened back there."

She shakes her head with a sweet and cute smile on her head. "Audi~"

"You forgive me?"

She responds with a nod.

"Oh, that's good. It's just that… Well, it's actually the first time my penis had been touched by an attractive women like yourself. Especially if it's someone as nice as you. So, I honestly appreciate you more than your Trainer, cutie."

Audino squeals while her tail wags in excitement. But after shaking her head once more, she hand Scott her clipboard. Scott takes the board and reads the paper which read the following:

" _Hello, Scott! I would like to apologize for running away earlier, leaving you with Nurse Joy, I'm afraid that was very rude of me. So, to make it up to my favorite patient, I will use my abilities to heal you… If that's okay with you, of course!_

 _Much love,_

 _Nurse Audino!"_

"D'aw, it's okay! I love how you take care of me every time I come over. And I know you'll take care of my penis- HELLO!" He interrupts himself as he catches a glimpse of the Battle Girl and Lopunny outside bending over, giving the boy a good look of their asses.

Audino frowns with her cheeks puffed and slightly red. She storms over to the window and closes the blinds. Afterwards she storms to the right side of Scott's bed, keeping her frown.

"Audino!"

"Aw, my view..."

Hearing that comment bothered Nurse Audino. So much, in fact, that she felt like she needed to slap the living day lights out of him.

"Diinoo." She growled.

"Hm?" Scott puts on a playful smirk. "What's wrong? Are ya jealous~?"

"AUD!" She yelled!

Scott laughs before reaching his hand out to Nurse Audino and softly strokes her cheeks. "I'm just joking, Audino. Besides… I kinda like looking at you much better."

Audino gasps silently at first, but then warms up to the feeling of his hand. So much, in fact, that she lightly pushes his cheek into his hand, hoping to feel more. She purrs with each stroke of Scott's hand.

"So, can you help me out?"

She nods happily before climbing on the bed, sitting between Scott's leg, right in front of the human's groin area.

Audino swallows nervously, and sucks up to courage to look at the love organ once more. And hopes to feel it once again.

Scott volunteers and removes his lower part of his gown, revealing his cock to his nurse.

Audino stares at the penis as her head began to feel light, while her body began heating up. She still gained the courage to heal her patience.

So she softly wraps her paw around his penis as it instantly grew erect. Just like last time.

"S-sorry, is this too much for-"

Scott was interrupted by Audino's other paw covering his mouth, as if she was telling him to be quiet. She smiles as she began to slowly stroke Scott's cock.

"Ah! A-Audino…?"

While stroking, she leans over on all fours then starts licking the tip of the penis, leaving behind her moans.

As a reaction, Scott grips onto his bed sheets and flinches in surprise. "Holy- wait! What're you doing!?"

Audino ignore her patience as she then proceeds to insert his whole now 8 inch cock in her whole mouth. She slowly bobs her head up and down the shaft, using her tongue to massage it as well. She wags her tail with delight as her ass was now up in the air.

Scott takes notice as he began bite his lower lip. "Hey, I-I'm actually loving this. Don't get m-me wrong. Hmmm~" He moaned. "But when can we get to the healing, because this does still kind of hur-"

Right on cue, a pink aura emitted from the mouth of the nurse. The feeling the Scott was feeling went from a painful sting, to pleasure.

Seconds later the aura vanishes, as Nurse Audino lifts her head away from his cock as a string of saliva trailed from behind.

Audino wiped the spit and possible pre-cum off her mouth and smiles. "Audiii~" She sang.

"Whoa!" Scott excitedly gropes his own dick to find that the pain was completely gone. "That working out great! Now only is that bruise gone, but I even got a blowjob out of it! … Er, I mean… Audino, thank you so much for taking care of me once again."

Suddenly, Audino caresses her fingers across Scott's chest. "Audino..."

Scott blushes. "Uhm… Cutie? That blowjob wasn't necessary was it?"

Audino bashfully shakes her head. "No..." Was all she said before he kisses Scott on the lips.

Scott of stunned at first, but he had quickly gotten use to it. So much that he even kissed her back, rubbing and groping her body, desperate to feel her amazing, plump ass and hips.

There tongues wrestle each other, the both of them trying to gain dominance but proved to be equally matched.

After was felt like hours, they pull back from their kiss, once again leaving a trail of both of their saliva.

"So, this is happening?"

She nods.

"I have absolutely zero problems with that." Scott grinned as he positions Audino on her back and takes of her apron, while her cap on already on the floor.

Audino was once again red as a Tamato berry, but was ready to take it in her entrance. Scott teasingly rubs the tip of his member against Audino's clit, making the two of them shudder in delight.

"You ready?" Scott asks as his grin kept showing.

Audino nods eagerly while reaching down to her clit and rubs it along with Scott's tip. "Au..."

"Alright, best not keep you waiting!" He announces before slamming his cock right inside Audino's pleasure region. Quite a rash move, honestly.

Audino yelps in pain as she covers her mouth, attempting to silence her screams. As Scott continues to thrust inside and out of her pussy, the pain slowly and pleasantly turned into pleasure. Scott new this because Audino began purring. It was adorable to him.

"Ooh! Oh, fuuuck~" Scott moaned, keeping up his thrusting pace. "You're tight! So I guess this is your first time."

"Dinooo!" She replied as the sound of her screams were muffled by her own paws.

Scott thrusts and pants heavily as he grips onto Nurse Audino's shoulder's "Yeah, but you don't mind that I go this fast already! Do you?"

"A-audino, ino!" 'Yes! I pussy already feels so good! Please, fuck me harder!' She begged.

Following her request, which he did not even hear due to her not being able to speak human, he wraps his arms around his lover's body and gives her a deep and passionate french kiss. As he kisses her, he increases his thrust power. Each and every time his body collided with hers a smacking sound would echo through the room.

Hopefully the ceiling fan would drown out the sounds from the outside of the room. However, that was mostly unlikely, but they did not care at that point.

The feeling of fucking the Hearing Pokemon was so much, even pre-cum began leaking from his cock. And at the pace the two were going at even made them sweat and the bed was even shaking and squeaking madly.

"OH, ARCEUS! YOU'RE TOO MUCH!" Scott shouted, fucking much harder than before.

"DINNOO!" Audino cried loudly.

"I-I'm gonna burst inside you!"

Audino smiles with her mouth open and her tongue hanging out. 'Do it! Fill me with your lave juices!'

"A-AH! Mmf! HAAAAH! I'M CUMMING!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

After Audino let's out her own nearly blood curdling scream, her vagina was complete filled to the brim with each others cum, so much that their juices overflowed and would ooze on the sheets.

Due to exhaustion Scott immediately collapsed on top of his lover, breathing heavily and sweating like a Pignite.

Audino, on the other hand, held herself closely to Scott's body. As her breathing slowly lowered she kissed Scott all over his face lovingly.

"Phew! That was… That was just fucking fantastic!" He exclaimed as he reveals a wide-ass smile. "You're amazing, cutie!"

"Audino~" Thanked Audino.

"I just..." Scott breathes, still trying to catch his breathe. "I just wish I could fuck you all day and night!"

Right on cue, the same aura that cured his bruised dick, emitted from the cum the now coated his dick. And before his cock could go flaccid, it instantly sprung out straight and stiff, becoming horny once again.

"Holy fuck." He looks down to Audino with his eyes slightly wide open. "You can do that…? You're like a live bottle of Viagra! But even better! … That is how Viagra works, right?"

"Audino~!" She cooed before getting on her knees.

Audino turns around, setting her arms on the bed's metal rails. She then slowly and sensually moves her hips from left to right. She looks back to Scott with a rather flirtatious look on her face, which kind of surprised Scott.

But after seeing the ass of the Hearing Pokemon, he stopped care. He instantly pounced on the nurse and kisses her back, shoulders, neck, and cheeks.

Audino giggles cutely. 'That tickles!'

Scott seizes his kiss and motions his tip over Audino's asshole. "Hey, babe?" He whispered. "Can I put it in _this_ hole?"

Audino was shocked by the question, but reluctantly nods. "A-aud..."

Wasting no time, he shoves his hard-as-stone dick inside of Audino's butt. Luckily the cum that was still coated on Scott's love organ made it easy to put it inside, balls deep.

However, Audino winced in pain as her gripped onto the rails while grinding her teeth.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"Di-dino!" She grunted before bucking herself into Scott's cock.

This caught Scott off guard, causing him to squeal. "Haaah~ you don't care!" He stated. "You definitely don't care!"

The both of then begin thrusting into each other, already at maximum speed, causing the bed to shake and squeak once again. Sweat almost exploded from their skin as their breathing increases yet again.

As Scott fucked the every living shit out of Nurse Audino, his body shudder and was close to filling her up with sperm again, due to the fact that his love organ had grown a bit sensitive after cumming for the first time this session. Same went for Nurse Audino, really.

Scott kept up the maximum pacing of his thrusting whilst groping onto the Hearing Pokemon's round ass. "Audino, you're making me cum again!" He announced loudly, filling her hole with his love juice again.

The nurse herself couldn't help but squirt her load onto the bed sheets and Scott's legs. Afterwards she slumps over the metal rails, completely out of breathe. Same for Scott as he lied his upper body on Audino's back.

Scott chuckles and pecks Nurse Audino on her right cheek. "I love you~" He cooed.

"Audino~" 'I love you too~"

After a very short moment of silence…

"… Wanna go for a third time?" He asks, raising both his brows.

Audino smiles and nods. 'Of course!'

* * *

Walking through the halls, Nurse Joy held a tray of bland-looking food with a neutral facial expression. After a few more steps, along with an annoyed sigh she arrives in front of the door Scott's temporary room.

She knocks on the door. "Hey, I got you some food. You'd better eat it all," she says while opening the door, "afterwards you could leave, because a bruise is nothing to- OH MY ARCEUS" She screeches before dropping the tray of food on the tile floor.

Right at that point she found her partner riding on top of Scott's cock as he lied down on his back, just having the time of their lives.

"AUDINO!"

"YEAH! UNF! KEEP RIDING MY COCK! USE YOUR ABILITIES TO HEAL ME FOR SO WE CAN GO AT IT ALL WEEK!"

"DINO!" She cries.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" He announced loudly.

Nurse Joy just stares at the to with a "what the fuck" kind of look on her face. She then turns away and walks off.

"Nope." Was all she said.

* * *

 **And another chapter completed! I hope I was able to please you all with this chapter. But if you didn't, then I'll admit, I was a bit lazy with this one. And it was a bit rushed. But hey, I hope you liked it anyway.**

 **As for those requests, you may have noticed I have not taken any yet. I should probably elaborate on that a bit.**

 **As I have said before: these requests have to really spark my interests as I do have specific tastes for this types of stories. For example: I'm not really into PokemonxPokemon action, mainly because, in my opinion, their kind of boring.**

 **Honestly, to me, a Pokemon fucking another Pokemon just seems like real life animals mating with each other. And that's boring and I'm not really into that. And no, that doesn't mean I'm into humans fucking animals irl… That just flat out disgusting. "Keep it fictional!" is my motto!**

 **The only way I would ever write a PokemonxPokemon chapter is if they're Pokemon I would like to see together. Like: Gardevoir and Lopunny, Jinx and Jinx, or even Salazzle and a futa something. Oh! That could be another chapter idea!**

 **So you should keep that in mind.**

 **But that's enough of me rambling! Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts! And remember; if you DO have any requests/suggestions, you MUST PM ME. Again, I don't want the review section just spammed with request and people begging me to do their ideas. Just wanna avoid all that noise.**

 **But seriously, please review and give me your thoughts and criticism. Believe it or not, that stuff truly helps me to become better at this.**

 **Goodbye for now!**


	6. Update

**Hey, guys, gals and every other gender in existence! So um, no this isn't the new and latest chapter to my lemon collection. This is actually just a little bit of an update.**

 **So, I'm just posting this to tell you all that I'm STILL keeping this series going. It is not dead, it's still going strong. The thing is that… Well, you know how I say that I procrastinate a lot… Weeeellll, here we are.**

 **I honestly didn't think my procrastinating would get this bad. Normally I post a chapter, like, once a month. But this time, I haven't uploading anything since… MAY!? I haven't uploaded since MAY!? That was like… THREE MONTHS AGO!? Jesus fuck! Well, sorry about that.**

 **But don't worry, right after I have uploaded this update I will be focusing on the next chapter straight away. And I have actually started on it back in May, so I'd say it'll be out pretty soon. Maybe.**

 **If you're wandering about what chapter it will be, it's going to be a requested chapter from: Ridin Volon, who wanted a chapter about a male Trainer and his Noivern. And after that will be another requested chapter from Neovilus Alphiem.**

 **And before this update ends I guess I migh at well share with you what I kind of chapters I'll write about next:**

 **Vivillon (female or male)**

 **Hitmonchan (male/gay)**

 **Delcatty (Female)**

 **Sableye (Antro/Female)**

 **Milotic (Female)**

 **Purugly (Female)**

 **Gastrodon (Female)**

 **Jinx (Female)**

 **Serperior (Female)**

 **Simipour (Female)**

 **Bisharp (Female)**

 **Decidueye (Female)**

 **Torracat (Female)**

 **Primarina (Male or Futa)**

 **Bruxish (Female)**

 **Kommo-o (Female)**

 **Pheromosa (Female or Futa)**

 **Medicham (Male)**

 **Hypno (Anthro/Female)**

 **I may not write about ALL those Pokemon, but I hope to write about most of them anyway.**

 **Speaking of which, while I was gone, I was thinking of working on other projects.**

 **One of the projects, which was already uploaded a while ago: Trainers and Grunts, features a male Team Skull Grunt who is also a femboy tries to get with his crush. Again, the first chapter is out currently. But will I keep working on it? Maybe. If you wanna check it out for yourself, then go right ahead.** **But for some reason it hasn't been doing well and I'm not really sure why.**

 **Now that I think about it, my Valentines Special from my lemon collection, starring Wally and Brendan didn't do so well either. Do you people not like femboy/crossdressers? Hey, maybe you do. And that's totally fine, we all have our opinions and preferences. That kinda stuff is subjective, and I won't judge any of you for it. You be you.**

 **Another project I might try is a Sonic Girls x Reader lemon collection, where YOU, the reader, get laid by a bunch of girls from the Sonic the Hedgehog series (mainly the games). Hey, if you people can enjoy reading about humans fucking fictional animals then this should be right up your alley. (Assuming you're a fan of STH, of course)**

 **But yeah, tell me what you think of my projects. Review me your thoughts or whatever. Again, apologies for taking so damn long.**

 **But that'll be all for now. I'll see ya'll soon!**


	7. Human (Male) x Noivern (Male)

**Kent (Male Trainer) x Raza (Male Noivern)**

 **So after the recent chapter of my lemon collection, I've gotten a couple of requests that finally managed to catch my interest.**

 **This first one was a request who came from: Ridin Valon. While the next one (most likely) will be a request from: Neovilus Alphiem.**

 **So in Ridin's chapter, we'll have a Raza (a Noivern) try to confess his feelings for his male Trainer.**

 **Before I begin though, I would like to say this: thanks for your requests to the three of you. I mean, it doesn't really help me with anything. But I think it's fun to take requests and that makes me kinda happy.**

 **But if, for whatever reason, I screw up with these requests then I'll just stop taking them. It's not like I'm in need of requests to keep the series going. Because I have A LOT of ideas of what Pokemon I'm gonna use in the future. Hell, I even made a list of all of them. Seventeen to be precise.**

 **Now let's get started with the chapter, shall we?**

 **Read, enjoy, and review.**

 **Also, to avoid any kind of confusion: if a character is speaking** _"in this Italic text"_ **it means a Pokemon is speaking through their cry.**

* * *

"Aeras, use Pyshock!" Shouted a male Trainer as a Reuniclus hoists itself into the air, launching a wave of psychic energy towards a Machoke.

The Machoke tries protecting itself with its bare arms, but its attempt fails as he is knocked back unconscious.

The Trainer of this well-trained Reuniclus was a boy who went by the name: Kent.

This Trainer wore a gray hoodie with an orange striped shirt slightly visible from underneath his hoodie. He also wore blue jeans, black shoes, and even wore a white scarf on his right arm.

His hair was short and golden brown while his eyes were emerald green.

Kent smirked, giving his Pokemon a thumbs up. "Good job, Aeras."

"Reuni!" Cried Reuniclus named Aeras.

"Hey, not bad." Complimented Korrina, Shalour's Gym Leader. "But it's going to take more than type advantages to earn a gym badge."

Kent rolls his eyes. "Yeah, tell that two your last three Pokemon..."

Korrina frowned while releasing a quick growl. "Hmph. Fine, guess I'll just have to send out my best Pokemon!"

Korrina pulls out a Pokeball from her belt with a confident smile. "Lucario, show 'em who's boss!" She ordered, throwing the ball in the air.

The ball opens up of a white ray of light hit the ground as a Lucario materializes from it.

The Aura Pokemon looks at its opponent with a determined look. "Cario!"

Kent point a finger out towards the arena. "Aeras, let hurry up and grab our badge! Use Recover to regain your health from the last three!"

Aeras nods before glowing brightly.

Korrina smirks, with another plan in mind. "Lucario, don't let him regain any health! Use Extreme Speed."

Next, within a blink of an eye, Lucario ran at the Reuniclus at blinding speeds. The opposing Pokemon gave Aeras no time to recover any of his health. So Aeras falls on his back, fainted, during the attack.

Korrina put on a cocky smirk. "Ha! Good job, Lucario!"

Kent grits his teeth as a sweat drop is shown on his forehead. "Take five, Aeras." He suggests before calling Aeras back into his Pokeball.

"You know, you should quit if you know what's good for you." Korrina suggested while waggling her index finger. "Lucario's my strongest Pokemon on my team, and easily surpasses yours."

Kent shakes his head. "I'm not giving up without a fight! Besides, you haven't faced against _my_ toughest Pokemon!" He exclaims, holding up a Nest Ball. "Raza, win the battle!"

Kent tosses the ball into the arena. It opens up and another white ray of light hits the ground, as a Noivern materializes from the light.

The Noivern looked intimidating at first… That is until Raza's body nervously shook whilst tapping his fingers together. Actually, unlike most Noivern, this one was a bit more curvy in the hip and rear end area. It made him look slightly fememine.

"N-noivern…?" Raza asked with a shaky tone.

"Hey, Raza," Kent began with a reassuring voice, "This is going to be your very first gym battle, but I'm sure you'll do great. I know you won't let me down!" He smiles warmly.

The Noivern gasps with a blushing face. "N-noi~..."

"Now, go get 'em!"

The supposedly shy Sound Wave Pokemon, all of a sudden lose the shy personal and glares at the Lucario with determination. Raza smiles proudly, hovering into in there, ready for Kent's orders.

"Raza, use Boom Burst!"

Raza slowly take a large and deep breathe, as both his mouth and ears begin to vibrate, as a sign that Raza was about to unleash his strongest attack.

Finally, Raza unleashes a large and powerful wave of sound towards the Lucario, landing a direct hit as a cloud of smoke emitted from the arena, which was all followed by a violent and large aura.

Kent squints his eyes, trying to look into the cloud of smoke and dust. "I… I think you got him!"

Raza gasps. "I-I won! Yay! I wo-"

Interrupting Raza sentence was a now Mega Evolved Lucario, as he leap high to Raza's direction and blasted a powerful Aura Sphere directly into the unsuspecting Noivern's face.

Raza was then launched into a far end all, before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Raza, now with bandages wrapped around his head, slowly wakens from being unconscious. With his currently blurred vision, he moves his eyes around to try to get a good look at his surroundings. He still could hardly see, but he would assume that he was at the Pokemon Center.

"Noi..." _'Ugh… What happened?_ _And why am does my head hurt?'_ He asks himself through his own Pokemon cries.

His eyes finally get a good view of his surroundings after rubbing them. And he confirmed that he was definitely at the Pokemon Center. Though, unfortunately, he remembers the horrible loss against Korrina's Pokemon.

Raza was disappointed in himself. His Trainer had the best confidence in him, and he let him down by being taken out with just one blow. He was suppose to be his strongest teammate, but he blew it.

" _Ah, dear Arceus, my head."_ A voice spoke from behind the door of Raza's room.

Opening the door, using telekinetic their powers, was Aeras.

Aeras rubbed his now bandaged temple with his green gelatinous substance that covered his entire body. He groans while floating to Raza's bed.

" _Raza, how you feeling?"_ Aeras asked Raza with a neutral look on his face.

"Oh, hey, Aeras." He greeted in a saddened tone. _"I'm doing alright..."_

" _I heard you got beat up pretty badly?"_

Raza shakes his head furiously _"D-don't remind me… I'd rather forget how I was beaten in one hit."_

Aeras stares at Raza with wides eyes, completely surprised. _"ONE HIT!? Sheesh, was it really that bad?"_

In both disappointment and embarrassment, Raza grabs his pillow and buries his face within it. _"Ugh… I messed up."_ His muffled voice groaned.

Aeras sets his right gelatinous arm-like appendage around Raza in a reassuring manner. _"So, your first loss of to a Gym Leader. Big deal. Tons of Pokemon have lost to that gym."_

" _It's not just that,"_ Raza sighed, _"Did you hear Kent's enthusiasm before the challenge? He was really counting on me to win our first badge together. But I didn't even put up a fight."_ He clenches hard onto his pillow. _"I'm just the weak link of the team… I let him down."_

" _Ahem,"_ Aeras coughed, _"'We' let him down."_

" _O-oh, s-sorry. I'm just still a little light-headed."_

" _Oh, light-headed, you say?"_ The Multiplying Pokemon asks in a rather sarcastic manner. _"Of course, and here I was thinking it was just you singling yourself into the picture because of your crush on him."_

Raza eyes grow wide as he stared with his mouth agaped. _"W-WHAT!?"_ He asks with his face completely red.

" _What? You think I never knew about that?"_

" _I-I thought I told you to stop reading minds like that!"_

Aeras snickered. _"Raza, I blind Woobat could tell about your crushing on Kent."_

" _Hmph! I am NOT that easy to read!"_ The Sound Wave Pokemon protested while turning his head the other way with his arms/wings crossed.

The Pyschic-Type cocks a nonexistent brow. _"Oh? So every time Kent gives you a simple pet on your head and chest, you shivering and blushing is nothing?"_

" _Er..."_

" _Or even when he even talks to you and you drift of into 'Kent Dreamland' it's also nothing?"_

" _I mean-"_

" _Or what about that one time he accidentally pulled onto your tail that you grew a hard one between your legs?"_

" _YOU SAW THAT!?"_ Raza blurted, he face now a deeper shade of red.

" _Yep, it was pretty hard not to see it. I'm actually kind of surprised Kent didn't see it."_

" _Please stop! Wh-what is even your point!?"_ Raza shakingly asks.

" _Look, if you wanna start winning fights then you have to get it out of your system."_

" _Out of my… System?"_ Raza questioned, tapping his chin.

" _Tell him you LIKE him!"_

" _But he can't understand us..."_

" _Well… Then show him you like him. I don't know how, just try something."_

Raza, thinking about confessing his love for his Trainer, causes his face to turn deep red. He that it would be finally nice to get that secret off of his chest, maybe it could work so well that maybe it could help improve his battles.

On the other hand… There was a high chance that Kent would reject Raza's feeling. So much that Kent would stick Raza back in the PC. Or even end up… Releasing Raza back into the wild. Where he could be alone for the rest of his life.

At least, that's what he was thinking. The possibilities were endless in his mind.

" _I… I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."_

Aeras groaned before putting on a sinister smirk. _"Well, if you don't confess yourself to Kent, then I'LL tell him myself. Since I know telepathy and all..."_

Raza gasps loudly, covering his mouth with his claws. _"WHAT!? A-AERAS, why are you doing this to me!?"_

" _Why?"_ Aeras begins his answer, with a slightly pissed off tone. _"Because I am SICK and TIRED of waking up in the middle of every goddamn night, because of your moaning when you slap your Feebas_ _while yelling Kent's name. How does he not hear it?_ _!"_

" _YOU CAN HEAR THAT!?"_ Yells Raza, frozen in fear.

" _Yes! I hear you do it every night! And maybe if you get it all out of your system, and just tell him, then maybe I could get some sleep! … Oh, and you'll, again, improve in battle or whatever."_

" _But… What if he rejects me..."_ Raza shuttered.

" _Who knows? But that's what you'll find out, won't it?"_

" _I… I guess so..."_

* * *

Now at the entrance of Reflection Cave, still in Shalour City, awaited Kent. Who actually didn't have to wait that long at all as Raza and Aeras showed up just in time.

"Ah-ha, there you are you two!" Kent greeted happily. "I hope you two are feeling much better now."

Aeras nodded, reassuring Kent. "Reun."

Kent then looks over to Raza, changing his expression to more concern levels. "Especially you, Raza. Looked like you were the one who took the hardest blow out of the whole team."

Raza could only respond by hanging his head down in shame, letting out a tiny whimper. "Noi..."

"Aw. It's alright, boy" Kent cooed as he scratches Raza's chin softly. "I know you tried your best out there, and that's what counts. Don't feel so down on yourself."

Raza blushes while wagging his tail.

"Now then," Kent began, "unfortunately, the Hotels in the City are all booked and the Pokemon Centers don't have any rooms where we can stay overnight. Which is why we'll be camping out in here." Kent then gestures into Reflection Cave. "We can set up camp in here. We could even battle Trainers and wild Pokemon to get some extra training."

Aeras raises a non-existent brow. _"Huh. Say, isn't this the place where you and Kent_ _first met, Raza?"_

Raza nodded. _"Y-yeah. I wonder why he would choose to come here of all place..."_

" _It must be a sign. Now you HAVE to go along with it! To not confess your feelings here would be a missed opportunity."_

" _Please stop. I'm going to do it. Just don't pressure me!"_

" _Alright, but you have until… Hmm, let's say midnight?"_ Offered Aeras. "Got it?"

Raza merely whimpers at the thought as his ears hung low.

"Alright, let's getting moving!" announced the proud and cheerful Kent.

* * *

So hours past as well as the day. Kent had set up a fire and a tent to keep themselves warm and protected from wild the cold and wild Pokemon. Afterwards, Kent trained with Aeras by battling wild Pokemon and other Trainers in the cave. And it went swimmingly.

Next and finally was Raza. The whole training was… Slightly difficult. It didn't go too bad, due to Raza not being very strong compared to Aeras but nevertheless, Kent stood by Raza to train. And as time progress, so did their strength.

* * *

Kent holds his right hand out to Raza, who was facing a large stone alongside a row or mirror-like stone walls."Raza, use Air Cutter!"

"Noi!" Raza cried, flapping his wings to send out a barrage of sharp as scythes gusts of wind.

The attack manage to land on the large stone, but unfortunately it didn't do any damage. Not even a scratch.

Kent frowns. "Dammit, no damage. Maybe we're not doing something right?"

Raza's expression grows sad. _"N-no, I'm just… Still very weak… I'm sorry, Kent. I'm, not even sure why you even chose me to be on your team."_

Suddenly, Raza felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Raza nearly jumped in surprise before looking to see his Trainer, Kent, embracing him.

"Hey, don't worry too much about this."

Raza blushes. "Vern…?"

"As much as I want to win against Korrina, I still prefer just hanging out with you, Raza. You're my best friend."

"Noivern..." Raza's face is flushed while his eyes are nearing to cry. After hearing those words made him very happy.

"So, I promise to stay by your side for our whole journey! And together we'll become stronger!"

Raza could feel his hear beat faster and faster with every passing second, his blood was heating up. Raza was gaining confidence in himself.

So with this new found emotion, Raza unleashed a powerful Boom Burst! The attack was so powerful that the mirrors through out the area had been shattered, along with the large stone shattering into pieces.

Kent was stunned, keeping his position in silence. After what felt like a minute passed away, Kent looks up to Raza with a smile.

"You're ready."

* * *

Finally, Raza's training had been completed. Tomorrow was going to be the day where Kent's team finally takes down Korrina's gym and earn themselves a badge. But first, they needed to eat dinner before going to bed. Plenty of rest had been earned.

After cleaning out their plates, Kent burps before stretching his arms with a yawn.

"Today was a good day!" He anounced, rubbing his eyes. "But I think it's time we hit the hay." He stands up and walks into his tent, before poking his head out to his two Pokemon. "You guy can feel free to come into the tent with me or sleep anywhere else if you want. Just get some sleep, alright."

Both Pokemon nod in response.

"Great!" Kent chirped. "G'night, boys!"

Kent retreats into his tent.

Meanwhile with Raza and Aeras.

" _So, how'd the training go?" Aeras asks._

" _It went… Great actually!"_ Raza chimed. _"I think I might have a fighting chance again that Lucario!"_

" _Alright, that's all well and good… But did you confess is the real question I'm asking."_

" _Oh… No, I didn't."_

" _I see. I also see that it's midnight. Sooo, I'll just-"_

" _Actually."_ Raza interrupted in a surprisingly calm manner.

" _Oh?"_

" _I was actually planning on doing it right now. I'm going to let Kent know about my feelings!"_

" _Ohooo! Looks like someone finally grew some balls!"_ Aeras exclaimed.

" _But there's just one thing… Do you think you could-"_

Aeras holds up his gelatinous appendages reassuringly. _"Say no more. Read your mind like a book. I'll be somewhere else, out of the way."_ He says before floating away elsewhere.

" _Stop reading minds without permission!"_ Raza called out, frowning.

"… _No."_ Aeras called out back outside of Raza's vision.

So with Aeras out of the picture, Raza could finally get down to business.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kent's tent, Kent had just finished taking off his pants showing of his black boxers. Afterwards he takes up his hoodie and reveals a white shirt.

Right on cue, Raza pokes his head through and find Kent in his bed wear. This cause Raza's face to blush.

"Noi!" He squeeked.

Kent turns around and sees the Noivern. "Oh, hey! Did you decide to sleep in here with me?"

Raza stares at Kent's nicely tone arms and legs as drool barely escaped his jaw. 'This might be harder then I thought.' With a gulp, Raza reluctantly nods.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Come on in!"

Reluctantly, Raza crawls inside the tent and in front of Kent.

"There you go!" Kent smiles.

Raza's body nervously shook as he rubbed his right wing/arm.

"Actually, I'm glad you chose to sleep with me. 'cause I wanted to ask if you were okay?"

"Noiver..!?" " _W-what!? Why wouldn't I be!?"_

"Sorry, I wanted to ask because you've been are really strange lately."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, every time I'm near you I catch you doing something funny. Like your face turns red and you shiver quite a bit. Kind of like what you're doing right now."

Raza begins shaking more and blushing madly, proving Kent right. "Noi…!"

"Which reminds me," Kent continues, "sometimes when at night before I sleep I hear you moan in a weird way. It make me worry but then the next day your fine."

Raza covers his mouth with his claws in shock and horror. 'He can hear that?!'

"And remember that one time I accidentally tugged onto your tail? I remember you flying away after that but you left behind small puddle of white stuff on the ground."

Raza's body went from shivering to completely stone cold stiff as his mouth was left hanging open.

"Actually, before we ate I found you walking away from a corner in the cave. I was curious about what you were up to, so I went ahead to see. And I actually found more of that white stuff. And it was EVERY WHERE. And it smelled kinda funny." He scratches his chin before continuing. "A little too funny."

'He knows… He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows! He's going to hate me and release me back into the wild! I knew this was a horrible decision.'

Kent grows a straight expression. "So I figured it could mean only one thing..." Kent grabs a hold of Raza's shoulders, looking very worried. "It means you must be sick! Are you sick!"

"Eh?!"

"Are you sick!?"

"..." Raza reassuringly shakes his head, saying no.

"Oh." Kent wipe the sweat off of his forhead. "Whew! That's good! I'm glad you're just fine."

Kent, relieved, motions his hands downwards to set him on Raza's lap. But Kent, somehow, missed his target slightly and-

"WAAGH! NOI!" Raza squealed loudly, face redder then before and all.

Kent quickly reels his hands back, surprised by the outburst. "Oh, shit! Sorry, Raza I didn't see your… Your um… Uh... Wait, what did I touch now?"

Raza's wings in the way, Kent moves them aside to investigate.

"Noi! Vern!" _"No wait! Do-"_

Upon moving aside Raza's wings, Kent finds the Noivern's now hard cock standing wall with 5 inches.

Kent, for some reason, sighs with relief. Completely oblivious to the sight of the penis. "Oh, it's just your dick with a hard-on going on. I thought it might have been a really bad injury I couldn't see. You're fine!" He chirped.

The tent was completely silent as the two just sat in front of each other. To Raza the air felt heavy as he himself was feeling embarrassed and even terrified. To Kent he was just-

"Wait, erection?!"

Took him long enough.

"Raza, why are you hard?" Kent asks calmly. "Did something happen?"

Raza was sitting there, twiddling his claws silently.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I won't be upset or anything, I even promise not to tell anyone."

'He… He knows this much already. I guess it's okay then...' Raza clenches onto his knees. 'I'll… I'll do it!'

Raza gathers all the confidence he had discovered earlier and use it to give Kent a kiss on his lips. Kent was surprised by then so much that we was frozen in place.

The kiss lasted a while before Raza finally pulled back, panting. "Noi..."

"Oh… So this whole time you were..."

Raza admittedly nods.

"And the puddles were actually your..."

Raza once again nods.

"All because you have a..."

Raza nods, looking away.

"… So, just a shot in the dark."

"Noivern?"

"If we were to… Ya know. Would you have wanted me too… Stick myself inside you?"

Raza, crying excitedly, suddenly turns around and gets on all fours. He lifts up his tail and sways his ass from side to side, showing off his asshole to his trainer. Kent could tell he was eager to take it in the rear.

Shocked to see this reaction, Kent blushes insanely. "Wait, hang on! I was speaking hypothetically."

Now embarrassed, Raza uses his tail to cover his ass while whimpering.

"Besides," Kent says before slipping his nine and a half inch hard as rock cock through the slit of his boxers. "You have to use your mouth first."

Raza stares at Kent's dick, barely even trying not to drool on the floor.

"Hehe, yeah, seeing your butt for of got me going to." Kent stated, scratching his head. "So, you ready to-"

Kent was interrupting by Raza who pounces between and legs and began licking his shaft.

"WAGH!" He yelled in surprise before his yelled turned into moans. "Ooh… Mmm~."

Kent looked down to Raza, seeing him use his large tongue to slowly lap up and down his shaft. It felt warms and moist and his tongue was soft and slimy as well.

"Hah, y-you really didn't wanna wast time on my dick. M-mm! A-alright, after you lube me up with your tongue I can easily slide inside."

Hoping to get a feel for Kent's member, Raza engulfed the whole thing inside his mouth, causing Kent to arch his back. The Sound Wave Pokemon bobbed his head up and down slowly and sensually.

"Oo-oh my Arceus, this is amazing! Now I wish you could have told me about this sooner. We could have done then every- AGH!"

Raza increased the speed of his bobbing, feeling the tip of the cock's top hit the back of his throat. Feeling the back of the Pokemon's throat, Kent began thrusting his hips in hope to get a better feeling on his rod.

"HAH! HAA~ soo GOOD!"

Kent grabs onto Raza's ears, thrusting himself inside of Raza's mouth hard than before. With each thrust, Kent's voice grew louder and louder. For Raza the thrusting make Raza gag a lot, but Raza didn't mind. He actually love it.

Raza loved feeling his master's cock in the back of his through so much he reach down between his leg and began jerking himself off, making him mouse loudly. The moaning caused vibrations to go through Kent's member, which gave the Trainer much MORE pleasure then he was getting earlier.

"R-RAZA!" Kent groaned through his teeth

"MMMF!"

"I'm gonna cum down your throat!" Kent bucks his hips into Raza's throat faster. "It's cumming out!"

With one last thrust, Kent pours a huge amount of cum in Raza throat, which went straight down his throat. Of course, some of Kent's spunk slipped out from both sides of Raza's mouth.

Kent pulls his still spewing cock out of his partner's mouth and falls on his back. "Oh my god… That felt good…! I don't think I've cum that much in my life!"

Raza tries to reply but was currently full of Kent's fluids in his mouth. It looked like he was attempting to swallow like a large amount of sperm.

"H-hey, you don't have to swallow all of that if you don't-"

Too late. Raza and successfully managed to swallow all of that cum in just one gulp. Raza opens his mouth wide and the tongue hanging out, showing that their was not a single sign of white fluids.

Kent stares in amazement. "That was… Awesome..." He says as his cock was still stiff as a board.

'He's still so hard after that...' Raza thought to himself.

"So, Raza! Since I'm all lubed up now..."

"Noi!" Raza shrieked, turning around on all fours. He lifts up his tail and sways his ass from side to side, showing off his asshole to his trainer once again.

"A-alright. No more stalling this time." Kent says, grabbing a hold of Raza's waists, positioning the head of his penis in front of Raza's entrance. "I'm ready to fuck you." Kent reluctantly began sliding his dick inside his partner Pokemon's asshole. "Mmf~! R-raza, if I hurt you when I ram into you, make sure to let me know and I'll-"

"N-NOIVERN!" Raza yelled, clearly being impatient. He wraps his tail around Kent's own waist, forcefully pulling him inside of his body. "AGH!" He squealed.

Kent yelps in surprise, but tries going along with it anyway. "O-okay! Guess you don't care about that…! Ngh!"

Raza's body shudders in delight, as he began pushing against Kent's Super Rod, moaning softly in the process.

"Hah~ R-Raza..." Kent moaned, thrusting softly into the Noivern butt. "Y-you feel so good back here… Why haven't we done this before!?"

"Noivern noi~!" _"Oh, Arceus! Why haven't we!? You're the biggest thing I've had inside me ever!"_ Raza moans louder as he increases his speed.

Noticing Raza moving his hips faster into him, Kent decides to return the favor and fuck Raza faster as well. The thrusting continues for minutes, their moans growing louder and louder that their moans echoed through the cave, caving other random bat Pokemon to fly away, frightened. But the two lovers didn't notice nor did they care.

After spending most of the session in the doggtyle position, they moved onto the missionary position. Raza on his back with Kent, of course, being on top.

Kent was grasping hard onto Raza's ankles, pounding inside of his entrance MUCH hard than before. "RAZA! Oh, GOD!" He grunted loudly. "I-it's cumming out again! H-hah!"

" _YES KENT! P-please cum inside of me!"_ Raza shrieked, begging his trainer to fill his asshole up to the brim with cum.

Kent grabs onto Raza's own dick, stroking it fast and hard, making him moaned louder and his body shake faster. "Cum with me, Raza! We gotta cum together!"

" _Kent! I-I…!"_

Finally, after the massive pounding session, Raza shouted in his own Pokemon cries: "I LOVE YOU!" And right on cue, both of them releases a massive amount of sperm. Kent filled up Raza's insides while Raza sprayed all over Kent's chest.

Due to exhaustion, both had collapsed onto each other, panting hard and heavily.

Kent leans into Raza's face and kissing him roughly on the lips. "I love you Raza. I love you so much~." He cooed.

Raza, shocked to hear such words, widens his eyes while swelling up in tears. Raza wraps Kent in his wings and kissed him back. "Noivern!"

Kent laughed. "Think this'll give you enough courage to beat the gym tomorrow." The proud Trainer asks with a wink.

Raza smiles with glee and confidence, winking back. "Noivern!"

Kent kisses him once more, this time on the cheek. "That's my boy!"

Raza giggles. "Noi~"

"… Wanna go for one more round?" Kent growled sensually.

"Vern~!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aeras was currently lying on the ground, looking irritated as hell. Why? Well, mainly because he could here both of his allies moaning and groaning while fucking for the second time.

"Ooh~ oh, Raza!"

" _Hah! Kent, r-right there! Harder! F-faster plea- OH! YES, POUND ME!"_

Aeras growls angrily. _"I've made a horrible mistake."_

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! FINALLY! HOLY SHIT!**

 **Again, I must apologies for the long wait for this chapter. Not only was I procrastinate but also I'm kinda busy with real life shit. Yeah, I have a life of my own! CRAZY! But yeah, I'll admit, even AFTER the update I made recently it STILL took me a little too long. Sorry about that.**

 **Ridin Valon, I hope you enjoyed the chapter you requested. It's not as good as previous chapters, in my opinion, but it's something. But if you have any issues with this one then go right ahead and let me know and maybe I'll fix it up a little bit… Maybe. No promises.**

 **Next up will be Neovilus Alphiem's chapter! Then afterwards I'll be going back to my own shit, because quite frankly, I like writing my own chapters better.**

 **Good bye for now! I'm goin' to sleep 'cause it's past two in the morning at the time I'm uploading this!**


End file.
